Extraits d'une vie, de deux vies, d'une vie
by Moriganes
Summary: Il s'agit d'une succession de points de vue de deux personnages. Ces points de vue sont des fenêtres sur leur relation, sur leurs vie et montre leur évolution, leurs états d'âmes.
1. Une soirée de février, dans la guilde

**Point de vue de Gajeel, une soirée de février, à la guilde**

P'tain, elle me fait chier Mira avec ses soirées couples, je déteste ce genre de trucs. J'ai enfin trouvé un coin tranquille à l'étage. Quelle bande de cinglés ?

\- Tsss…

Je sens une odeur…de fleur et de vieux papier, j'entends le bruit du papier. Lévy ! Elle est assise près d'une fenêtre, elle lit. La crevette n'est pas fan de ce genre de soirée, aussi, un de nos rares points en commun. Elle préfère bouquiner tranquille. Je m'assieds en face d'elle, elle ne me remarque pas. C'est comme cela quand elle lit. Depuis qu'elle m'a expliqué que lire pour elle, c'est comme manger du fer pour moi, j'la comprend mieux. Y a pas à dire, elle sait manier les mots. Y a qu'avec elle et Lily, que je peux avoir des moments peinards sans être seul. J'la regarde comme j'en ai pris l'habitude. Elle est bien sapée pour la soirée de la démone, elle peut pas s'empêcher de vouloir faire plaisir aux autres. La robe lui va plutôt bien, elle a de jolies formes, pas aussi visibles que celles de la bunny-girl et Titania qui battent des records dans ce domaine. Ça me fait penser que ses fesses, par contre, sont certainement les plus belles, rebondies, bien dessinées. P'tain faut que j'arrête de penser à ce genre de trucs. Je regarde son visage, y a plein d'expressions qui y passent. Elle ne sait pas, mais la regarder c'est comme lire le livre. Elle fronce les sourcils quand l'intrigue devient compliquée, fait la moue quand le héros est dans une mauvaise passe, se pince les lèvres dans les moments romantiques…Gihi, p'tète même cochons. Avec mes heures d'observation, j'en ai déduit qu'elle préférait les romans d'aventures et d'énigmes.

Plus je la regarde, plus j'la trouve belle. Putain, ouais, elle est belle. Un visage doux, de grands yeux noisette, de jolies lèvres roses charnues, des joues rondes rosies. Elle est trop drôle quand elle les gonfle. Elle est…pure. Merde, elle est ..pure.

Cette nana est la gentillesse même, j'savais même pas qu'on pouvait l'être à ce point. J'croyais que c'était un trucs de débiles et de faibles. Débile ? Elle l'est pas, c'est sûr. Faible ? Pas vraiment, elle a une force de caractère bien plus grande que la mienne. La preuve, elle m'a pardonnée, moi pas. Quand je pense qu'elle avait accepté de faire équipe avec moi pour l'examen. Bon p'têt qu'au début, c'était par frousse. Mais quand elle m'a envoyé son sac dans la gueule, envolée la trouille.

Elle lève son nez :

\- Gajeel ?


	2. Une journée de mai

Point de vue Lévy, une journée de mai, Fairy Hills.

Bon je l'emballe…et je pars pour la guilde. Respire Lévy, tu entres, tu lui dis bonjour et tu lui donnes.

\- Hm…

Même moi, je n'arrive pas à me convaincre.

J'ai trouvé un moyen de connaître les sentiments de Gajeel sans avoir à subir son regard. Connaissant Gajeel, s'il ne partage pas mes sentiments, il n'y mettra pas de tact. Tous ce que je veux savoir c'est s'il ressent un sentiment plus fort que l'amitié pour moi. Je pensais que ce que je ressens disparaîtrait avec le temps, mais non. J'ai besoin de savoir aujourd'hui. Je redoute de détruire notre amitié, je suis une des rares personnes avec qui il parle. Nous avons pris l'habitude de nous assoir à la même table, je lis, il mange. Je ne sais pas s'il comprend tous ce que je lui raconte, mais, au moins, il m'écoute et ne m'envoie pas balader.

Et si ce n'est que de par pitié qu'il est avec moi. Non, ça ne lui ressemble pas. Mais, il me protège peut-être à cause de sa culpabilité.

Demain, je serai fixée.

Je mets le mot dans le paquet et pars pour la guilde.

Je suis à la guilde, j'ai la boule au ventre. Quelle angoisse ! Je regarde notre table. Notre table, cette pensée me fait sourire. Il mange des boulons, Lily, à côté de lui, savoure un kiwi. Je vais faire vite.

Inspire Lévy !

* * *

Point de vue Gajeel, le même jour de mai, dans la Guilde.

Je suis avec mon partenaire à la guilde, je sens l'odeur de la crevette. Elle s'avance vers nous, elle tiens un paquet, son cœur bat fort, je l'entends. Elle me regarde et baisse les yeux, j'ai fait une connerie ? Elle me tend le paquet, j'le prends. Il est mou. Un tissu !

\- Ouvre-le dans un endroit tranquille, dit-elle.

Je hoche la tête. Elle part immédiatement, j'ai rien pu dire. Pas que j'aime parler, mais bon. Lily me regarde en haussant les épaules. Je sors avec le paquet. Je vais au parc et j'ouvre le paquet. Un bandeau, un bandeau rouge foncé et un mot. Je lis :

« _Gajeel cela fait presque un an que j'éprouve des sentiments plus fort que de la simple amitié pour toi. Je sais que cela peu paraître dure à accepter. Aujourd'hui, j'ai besoin de savoir si tu ressens les mêmes sentiments pour moi. Comme je sais que les mots ne sont pas ton fort, je te propose ce bandeau en signe de réponse. Demain matin, je serai à la guilde, si tu portais ce bandeau cela serait le signe que mes sentiments sont réciproques, si non, je comprendrais que je suis juste une amie et je ne t'en voudrais pas._

 _J'ai juste besoin de savoir, je ne t'en demande pas plus._

 _Lévy. »_

Oh putain ! J'y crois pas, je relis encore et encore le mot. Mon cœur bat à 200 à l'heure. Merde, je suis paumé. Ce tissu…je sais pas depuis combien de temps j'le regarde. Elle m'en demande pas plus, ça veut dire quoi ?

Je lève la tête. Il est là…le grand arbre. Ce putain d'arbre de merde. Je sens la colère monter en moi, mais aussi la nausée. Je me donne envie de gerber. J'ai envie de mettre ce bandeau, mais cette idée me donne la gerbe…Je me donne la gerbe.


	3. Deux journées de mai

**Pensées de Lévy, la seconde journée de mai, le matin, à la guilde**

Gajeel n'est pas encore arrivé, j'ai l'estomac noué. J'ai apporté un livre à traduire pour une mission, cela m'occupera l'esprit en attendant sa réponse. Ou…en cas de refus. Les livres sont une bouée de sauvetage pour moi. De plus Jett et Droy m'ont proposé de partir en mission ce soir. Heureusement qu'ils sont là, je ne serai pas seule, même si je ne peux pas vraiment leurs en parler. Ils ont compris mes sentiments. En réalité, tout le monde le sait à la guilde exceptés Natsu et Gajeel. C'est plutôt drôle au fond, les deux mages qui ont les sens les plus développés, les plus fins, n'ont aucune finesse en matière de sentiments.

Je me mis au travail.

J'ignore combien de temps j'ai mis à traduire, je n'ai même pas remarqué que quelqu'un s'était assis en face de moi. Je décide de faire une pause et je vis posé sur la table, une chope tenue par une grande main avec une mitaine ornée de cloue. Je déglutis. Je regarde le bras musclé avec des piercings et des cicatrices. Je remonte mon regard doucement : une épaule avec l'emblème de la guilde en noir. Je continue mon cheminement : un cou de taureau, un menton fin avec deux piercing, une bouche qui forme un trait ne montrant aucun sentiment, des yeux grenat qui me fixent et…le bandeau que je lui ait offert.

Je ne peux pas décrire la joie qui me submerge à ce moment. Je lui souris.

Il me fait un sourire en coin, nous n'avons pas besoin de parler.

* * *

 **Pensée de Gajeel, une semaine après, marchand dans les rues de Magnolia.**

Putain de mission à la con, j'ai qu'une seule envie prendre une douche et aller me pieuter. Des cons de mages noirs, des brigands qui attaquent les voyageurs. J'pensais que tout le monde sait qu'un type seul avec un chat volant est forcément un dragon slayer ! Ben eux, non...

\- Tsss…

La gérante de l'hôtel m'a gueulé dessus, parce que je foutais la trouille à ses clients. Le type de la mission, il me voulait à cause des Jeux magiques. Putain ! Il m'a bassiné avec le combat contre Rogue. Sa secrétaire nympho me collait avec son parfum qui puait. Depuis les jeux, y a plein de gonzesses de ce genre qui viennent me faire chier, j'ai cru que j'allais lui gerber dessus à force de sentir son parfum. Lily était mort de rire.

hein !? Une douce odeur vient à moi, je stoppe.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demande Lily.

\- Rien, vas y, j'ai quelque chose à faire.

Lily continue son chemin.

\- Moi aussi, j'ai un bon odorat, et il est sympa ton nouveau bandeau, gihi, me dit Lily qui s'était arrêté.

Je me retourne, il me sourit.

\- Tsss…

On se sépare, enfin. Je suis l'odeur. J'arrive au parc, je la vois. Elle est adossée à un arbre, elle bouquine. Putain, cette vue me fait du bien ! J'l'ai pas vue depuis une semaine, elle était partie en mission, puis après c'est moi. Je sais pas trop quoi faire. J'vais suivre mon instinct. Je m'approche d'elle, elle ne me remarque pas. J'm'allonge en posant ma tête sur ses genoux, y a pas de meilleur endroit pour une sieste. Elle est surprise, elle rougit. Putain de mignonne ! Elle ne dit rien. Je ferme les yeux et inspire son odeur. Elle, elle sent bon. Elle me caresse les cheveux, je m'endors.


	4. Une journée de juin

**Point de vue de Gajeel, une matinée de juin, dans la guilde.**

J'arrive à la guilde et là, surprise ! Les débiles de Blue Pégasus sont là. J'ai mal au crâne rien que d'y penser. Titania tremble, le chien renifleur lui tourne autour. Le p'tit colle la gamine, qui a envie de se barrer. Le Ren attrape la bunny-girl. Et le playboy…Putain, il est avec ma crevette ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fout ? J'croyais que ce mec tournait autour de l'alcoolo ou de la bunny-girl ! Je m'assois au bar, Mira pose directement les boulons devant moi.

\- Y font quoi ici les quatre lourds ?

\- Hibiki a besoin de l'aide de Lévy pour décrypter un code. Comme ils passaient à Magnolia, ils sont venus directement.

\- Hm…

\- Tu es jaloux ? Me demande la folle des couples.

\- Tsss…

Elle part en riant, elle se fout clairement de ma gueule. Je les regarde, il a pas intérêt de tenter quoique ce soit. Ils semblent bosser sur un papelard. Putain! elle rie. Lui, c'est pas un des débiles de son équipe, il sait plein de trucs et il est beau gosse. Il paraît qu'il est intelligent, moins que ma crevette. Parce qu'il faut être con pour suivre un chien renifleur en permanence.

Putain! Je rêve,d' où il lui touche la main ? Je me lève. Mais le playboy se reçoit le nudiste en pleine gueule sous les rires de la salamandre.

Merci la salamandre, pour une fois que tu sers à quelque chose.

Les gonzesses arrivent vers ce type, Elfman le porte à l'infirmerie. La crevette est debout sous le choc. Elle me regarde.

Automatiquement, j'lui sourit, gihi, elle rougit.

Y a que moi qui lui fait c't effet.

* * *

 **Point de vue de Lévy, une après-midi de juin, dans un train.**

Hibiki n'as pas repris connaissance à temps, ce n'est pas grave, j'ai fini seule. Enfin, nous partons en mission, les shadow gear ensemble, mais aussi Gajeel et Lily. Mirajane avait insisté pour que l'on parte avec un mage d'un haut niveau pour cette mission. Gajeel s'était proposé en ronchonnant pour la forme. Je suis contente qu'il soit là. Même si…il n'a pas l'air d'aller bien, le pauvre. Il est pâle et hoquète régulièrement. Je dépose Lily, qui était sur mes genoux, sur la banquette en face entre Jett et Droy. Puis je me rassois, je tente de faire s'allonger mon dragon (façon de parler) sur notre banquette, mais il résiste.

\- Qu'est boueurk…tu boueurk…fais …le …boueurk la cre…boueurk…vette boueurk…

Vu le temps et la difficulté qu'il a mis à le dire, le « crevette » était superflu.

\- Laisse-toi faire, je vais t'endormir, le voyage sera moins pénible ainsi, lui dis-je.

Il grogne, mais obtempère. Je mis sa tête sur mes genoux.

\- Solid scripto sleep.

Il s'endort. Il est tellement beau, il porte uniquement le bandeau que je lui ai offert depuis ce jour. Je lui caresse les cheveux. Je suis tellement heureuse.

\- Gihi.

Je regarde en face de moi et découvre un Lily amusé et deux hommes boudant.


	5. Une soirée de juin

**Crédits : Fairy tail de Hiro Mashima**

 **Réponse: Ils sont ensemble ou pas ? Eh bien même eux ne le savent pas. Pour l'instant, leur relation n'est pas claire et c'est entièrement voulu.**

* * *

 **Point de vue Gajeel, une soirée de juin, à l'auberge.**

Je le savais, la mission s'annonce merdique. Le commanditaire nous a fait un topo : pêtage de gueules et traduction d'un truc en chais-pas-quoi. Au moins, on a bien bouffé. Crevette se charge de récupérer les clés des chambres. Elle arrive.

\- Il n'y a que deux chambres de libre, dit-elle gênée.

Et c'est parti ! Les débilos se battent pour savoir lequel va dormir avec ma crevette. Quels crétins ! Bon, je fais ce qu'il y a de plus logique dans cette situation : je gueule.

\- La crevette vient avec moi et Lily !

Ils s'arrêtent et me regardent. Tsss…Rien à foutre. J'prend une clé et j'me casse. Crevette donne l'autre à Speedy. Et elle me suit avec Lily.

Dans la chambre, je pose mon barda aux pieds d'un des deux lits.

\- Tu n'étais pas obligé de leurs crier dessus, râle-t'elle.

Aller ! Elle les défend. Elle ferait tout pour ses potes. Cette nana est pas croyable. Elle a les mains sur les hanches, jolies hanches d'ailleurs. Elle fronce les sourcils et gonfle les joues. Putain ! Furax, elle est encore plus mignonne. Ça me motive pas à y mettre de la bonne volonté. Je me laisse tomber sur le lit et souffle :

\- Ils sont chiants, ces crétins.

Gihi, j'l'entend grogner. Elle part dans la salle de bain. Lily s'est déjà endormi, il ferme les yeux et il s'endors ce chat ! T'as raison partenaire !

Moi, depuis j'ai « répondu » à la crevette, j'ai du mal à dormir. J'cogite. « Je ne te demande rien de plus ? » cette phrase me taraude quasiment en permanence. Chais pas comment…Ce que je dois faire avec elle… Ça me prend la tête.

Crevette sort. Elle porte un shorty et un petit T-shirt…Sexy.

* * *

 **Point de vue Lévy, une soirée de juin, dans une chambre de l'auberge.**

Gajeel est allongé sur son lit. Lily est en boule dans le fauteuil, je sors une robe de ma valise pour lui faire une couverture. Gajeel ne bouge pas. Il a les mains derrière la tête et les jambes croisées. Il me sourit, son sourire en coin tellement… Lévy ! Ressaisis-toi ! Cet abruti allonge son sourire et il me fixe avec un regard perçant. Je fonds littéralement, alors qu'il m'avait mise hors de moi il y a quelques minutes à peine. Stop ! Ne le regarde plus ! Je prend mon livre et m'assois sur mon lit.

\- Gihi ! T'es unique crevette !

Je ne réagis pas, je suis une femme forte. Il se lève et part à son tour dans la salle de bain. Je n'arrive pas à entrer dans ma lecture. Je n'arrête pas de penser à lui, à nous. C'est quoi nous d'ailleurs ? Nous n'en avons jamais parlé. Je sais que je lui ai écrit que je ne demande pas plus que sa réponse. Mais je me mentais à moi-même. En réalité, je veux tout, je le veux, lui. Et puis ? Lui, il veut quoi ?

Il sort en…boxer ! Il ne porte que ça ! Il est magnifique. Mon cœur rate un battement. Il se dirige vers son lit. Oh ! Non ! Il a remarqué que je le regarde.

\- Gihi. Ça te plait crevette ?

\- Crétin.

Je reprends ma lecture, difficilement. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de regarder du coin de l'œil mon voisin de lit. Mais ! Il…

\- Tu lis ?!

\- Cache ta surprise, crevette, j'ai le droit de lire.

\- Bien sûr, mais c'est…Tu lis quoi ?

\- Un truc sur les dragon, depuis ce qui est arrivé aux jeux magiques et encore plus avec la mort de nos dragons, je me suis dit que ce serait pas mal de chopper des infos, par rapport à Achnologia.

\- C'est pas bête.

\- Gihi.

Il m'étonnera toujours. Il est bien plus avisé que Natsu, c'est en partie pour ça qu'il a pu être un agent double et que le maître lui donne des missions d'espionnage. Par Mavis ! Je suis encore plus amoureuse de lui, je croyais que cela était impossible.


	6. La seconde journée de juin

**Dans ce chapitre, il y a deux fois le point de vue de Gajeel. Je dois vous avouer que je prend plaisir à essayer d'être dans sa tête.**

 **Je vous remercie de me suivre et pour les commentaires.**

 **Le prochain sera un double point de vue Lévy.**

* * *

 **Point de vue Gajeel, seconde journée de juin, près d'un vieux château en ruine.**

P'tain, les deux guignols sont HS. Y reste qu'Lily, crevette et moi. La crevette a repéré leur point faible. Le type avec les cheveux verts, c'est lui qui fait le bouclier.

\- Ils ne peuvent pas attaquer lorsque le bouclier est maintenu, dès qu'ils attaquent, je cours vers eux le temps qu'il enlève leur bouclier et j'élimine le mage, dit-elle.

Hein !? Elle déconne ! Pas question !

\- Ils vont bientôt attaquer.

J'lui crie dessus.

\- Dégage de mon chemin, tu gênes !

Réaction, immédiate ! Elle m'engueule. C'est le moment, j'fonce. Grâce à mon ombre, j'arrive derrière cet enculé, j'l'assomme. J'entends crevette me dire de m'éloigner. J'me sauve. Lily s'envole avec crevette.

\- Solid Scripto Fire !

\- Tetsuryu no Hoko !

Gihi, on les a bousillés ces nazes. La crevette récupère les parchemins. Bon, faut porter les débiles. Lily me regarde en souriant. Aller !

\- Jan-Ken-Pon (pierre-papier-ciseaux)

Merde, j'ai perdu, j'porte le gros.

\- Espèces de crétins, soupire la crevette.

Gihi, elle gonfle les joues, faut vraiment qu'elle arrête ça, ou j'la boufferai un d'ces quat'.

* * *

 **Point de vue Gajeel, seconde journée de juin, arrivant à la chambre de l'auberge.**

Lily et moi, on a déposé les débiles à l'hôpital, ils ont quasi rien. Mais ils les gardent pour repos !

\- Tsss…

Crevette fait son job dans la chambre. J'ai largué Lily, il bavait sur les épées du forgeron. Moi, j'veux pieuter. J'ouvre la porte et là, une crevette inquiète.

\- Ils vont bien ? Je devrais aller les voir ?

\- Ça va, tu les v'ras quand on ira les chercher.

\- Tu as raison, elle se calme.

Elle me fixe. Qu'est-ce que j'ai ?

\- Tu es blessé. Me dit-elle.

Je regarde. Ah ! ouais, j'ai pas voulu qu'les infirmières me touchent, j'y s'rais toujours sinon. Putain, elle est inquiète, elle fait chier. J'aime pas ça. J'lui souris et la décoiffe.

\- T'inquiètes pas, p'tit crevette.

C'est bon, elle gonfle les joues. J'enlève mon t-shirt, il est foutu. J'vais à la salle de bain. J'trouve la trousse pharma. J'm'assois sur le bord de baignoire et j'regarde ce que j'ai.

Une p'tite main se pose sur mon torse. Elle commence à me soigner, elle est douce. J'la fixe. Gihi, elle a des rougeurs.

Elle est belle.

Comment une fille comme elle peut…

D'un coup, je sens ses lèvres sur les miennes. J'percute pas tout de suite. P'tin, c'est doux ! J'en profite. J'met une main dans ses cheveux, l'autre sur sa hanche. J'lui lèche la lèvre. J'mets ma langue dans sa bouche. Tsss…Timide. J'lui caresse sa langue. Viens ma crevette… Ça y'est sa langue répond.

Putain, c'est bon.

D'un coup,y a du baroufle dans la chambre. Crevette recule, elle est toute rouge, essoufflée.

J'regard vers le bruit. Lily, vient de faire tomber ses nouvelles épées.

Crevette part et sort de la chambre en disant un truc du genre « parchemins », « traduis », « client ».

Lily me nargue avec son sourire. Putain de chat !


	7. Le second soir de juin

**Donc, suite, quelques heures après le "baiser", le point de vue de Lévy.**

 **Merci à ceux qui ont laisser des commentaires, je suis contente que ça vous plaise. Merci aussi à ceux qui suivent et autres aussi.**

 **J'espère que ça vous plaira**

* * *

 **Point de vue Lévy, le second soir de juin, sur le quai de la gare.**

Mais quelle idiote ! Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris ? J'en avais tellement envie. Rrrrr… Et si il m'en veut ? Après tout il m'a répondu et il porte toujours le bandeau, peut-être que… Nous n'en avons pas parlé et il reste toujours aussi impassible.

Enfin Jett et Droy vont bien et nous pouvons rentrer. Pourvu qu'il ne m'en veuille pas ? Lévy ! arrète de te toucher les lèvres comme-ça ! Les garçons te regarde bizarrement.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas Lévy ? me demande Droy.

\- Rien,rien, je vais bien, ne t'en fais pas.

Il n'a pas l'air convaincu. Le train arrive. Les garçons me laissent entrer, Gajeel a dû leurs passer devant puisqu'il me suit. Je m'assois près de la fenêtre. Il pose sa tête sur mes genoux ! Il me sourit... Oh ! Par Mavis ! Mon cœur va exploser, il ne m'en veut pas.

\- Solid Scripto : Sleep.

Il s'endort. Je lui caresse le visage.

Le train part, au bout de quelques minutes de voyage, je fatigue. Je pose mon livre. Les garçons et Lily dorment. Je caresse à nouveau le visage de mon dragon. Et je fais quelque chose de stupide. Je repose un baiser sur mon index et mon annulaire, que je pose ensuite sur ses lèvres.

\- Gihi. Je t'ai vu.

Rrrrr...Ce chat !

* * *

 **Point de vue Lévy, le second soir de juin, en chemin pour Fairy Hill**

Jett et Droy se battent pour m'accompagner. Gajeel soupire, il donne son sac à Lily, me soulève et me porte sur son épaule comme un sac à patate. Je ne suis pas une chose ! Il prend ma valise. Et nous nous éloignons de notre groupe, les garçons sont déconfits. Je râle.

\- Tu peux me lâcher ! Je ne suis pas une chose, je sais marcher.

\- Gihi, nan !

\- Gajeel !

Je tape avec mes poings, cela ne lui fait strictement rien.

\- Tu vas t'faire mal, crevette.

\- Kya !

Il m'a...Il m'a fait une tape sur la fesse. Je cesse immédiatement. Je sens mon visage chauffer et pas de colère cette fois.

\- Hoï ! Crevette ! C'est où que tu crèches ?

\- Euh…Tu prends à droite de la guilde c'est un chemin qui sort de la ville.

Il continue à marcher, nous ne disons plus un mot du trajet. Je réfléchis à tous cela. A lui. Je suis contente qu'il ne m'en veuille pas. Il s'arrête et me pose. Je me retrouve face à lui. Je prends ma valise et lui souris.

\- Bon, ben…Bonne nuit, dis-je.

Je commence à partir vers la porte du dortoir.

\- Crevette ! Attends !

Je me retourne, il vient vers moi. Je sens son index sous mon menton et son pouce sous ma bouche. Et puis…Puis il m'embrasse. Je ferme les yeux et lui réponds tout de suite. Ce baiser dure, il est tellement tendre, venant de lui c'est surprenant. Je ne veux pas que cela s'arrête. Mais nous nous séparons par manque d'air.

\- À toi aussi, crevette.

Je le regarde partir. Je dois sourire comme une idiote, mais je m'en fiche.

Je finis par rentrer, les filles sont en bas dans le salon.

Elles font toutes un sourire taquin...

Ok, elles nous ont vus…


	8. Une nuit d'anniversaire (lemon)

**Point de vue Lévy, une nuit d'anniversaire, Fairy Hill.**

Je le déteste, il a gâché mon anniversaire. Voilà que je pleure encore à cause de lui. Il a été immonde. Pour mon anniversaire, il aurait pu faire un effort. Il m'a ignoré…Pourtant tout le monde sait que nous sommes ensemble. Je croyais que… Quoi ? A quoi je m'attends en sortant avec le type le plus froid et distant que je connaisse ? J'arrive dans ma chambre, Erza m'a dit qu'elle emmènera mes cadeaux. Mais…Sur mon lit, il y a un paquet. Je le prend et je l'ouvre, un livre à la base vierge, mais il est rempli.

 _Comment je vois Lévy Macgarden (dit crevette) ?_

 _Par Gajeel Redfox_

Il raconte notre histoire, il y a mis la liste de mes livres préférés, des dessins de Reader, de la guilde, de moi, de lui, de nous. A la fin, il a écrit :

 _Je n'avais pas de sens à ma vie, je ne sais pas si j'en ai un aujourd'hui. Ce que je sais c'est qu'aujourd'hui ce qui me rend plus fort, c'est d'avoir des gens à protéger. La personne que je veux le plus protéger, c'est toi Lévy Macgarden. Je croyais que je te rendrai forte, en réalité, c'est toi qui m'a rendu fort._

Ce crétin me fait encore pleurer, mais de joie. Mon cœur s'emballe, il faut que je le vois.

Je cours jusqu'à chez lui. J'arrive à sa porte, il ouvre. Je l'enlace, il me serre.

\- Pourquoi…Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas offert pendant la fête ?

\- J'voulais pas te l'offrir devant les demeurés.

\- Crétin ! Crétin ! Crétin !

Il me fait entrer chez lui.

* * *

 **Point de vue Gajeel, une nuit d'anniversaire, chez le dragon slayer de fer.**

Putain ! Elle est magnifique. Elle est nue sur mon lit devant moi. Elle s'offre à moi. J'l'ai humée, caressée, goûtée. Elle a gémi, soupiré et crié. Son visage est rouge, ses cheveux détachés, ses seins pointes... Une merveille ! P'tain ! Que j'la mérite ou pas, j'm'en fous. Elle m'a choisi. Et j'la veux en entière. J'me fous à poil, j'me place entre ses cuisses. J'vois qu'elle a peur. Merde !

Je sens sa main sur ma joue.

\- Tu peux y aller, me dit-elle.

J'la regarde dans les yeux. J'entre en elle, elle couine. J'lui essuie ses larmes. Ma crevette ! J'chui bien en toi. Elle bouge son bassin. Alors je commence. Putain ! C'est bon ! Elle est étroite, mais ça va, j'arrive à bouger ! Elle gémit, ça aussi c'est bon ! Elle veut que j'aille plus vite. J'm'enfonce de plus en plus en elle. Sa voix est délicieuse ! J'vais encore plus vite ! Elle met ses mains sur la bouche, j'lui enlève, j'veux l'entendre.

\- Crie pour moi, Lévy.

En pour crier, elle crie...

Elle crie mon prénom...

Oh ! Putain ! Je la sens venir, moi aussi.

J'lui envoie les derniers coups. Elle hurle.

\- Arrrrrg… J'me vide en elle.

Ma crevette est épuisée, j'me met sur le côté et j'la tire contre moi.

Elle m'appartient, j'lui appartiens.


	9. Un lendemain d'anniversaire

**Bon, voilà, la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira aussi. Merci pour les com', ils sont vraiment sympas.**

* * *

 **Point de vue Gajeel, le lendemain d'un anniversaire, dans les rues de Magnolia.**

Tsss…Quel con j'peux être parfois ! Et merde ! ça fait une heure que je cherche ! Putain ! ça commence à me faire chier ! J'crois que c'est par là…Merde Titania ! Elle a l'air mal lunée, qu'est-ce j'ai fait encore ?

-Gajeel !

P'tain ! On dirait une chienne enragée.

\- Hoï.

\- A cause de toi Lévy a pleuré hier !

Elle a pas fait que ça ! Gihi.

\- Tu as intérêt de t'excuser ! me crie-t'elle.

\- C'est d'jà fait.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Ouaip, maintenant s'cuse moi.

J'continue mon chemin. P'tain ! Pour qui elle se prend. J'vais finir par croire…

Merde, j'me suis reçu un coup.

\- ça ! Le cloue ! c'est pour avoir fait pleurer Lévy !

La salamandre ! Putain ! Il m'a fait mal ce con !

-Tsss…J'ai pas le temps pour tes conneries la salamandre !

-T'es vraiment une tête de con !

\- J't'emmerde !

\- T'as la trouille !

Il croit m'énerver là ! Ouais, ça marche, mais j'peux pas.

\- Une prochaine la salamandre !

Tiens, y reste planter comme un con. Je devrais faire ça plus souvent. Bon, j'crois que c'est à droite.

Eh ! Merde ! Les deux guignols, y manquait plus qu'eux.

\- T'as fais du mal à notre Lévy !

Quelle bande de cons ! D'abord c'est pas leur Lévy, mais MA crevette. Puis qu'ils dégagent.

\- Vous voulez vraiment que j'vous cogne les deux cons!

Ca marche, ils deviennent blancs.

Bon, j'en suis où ? Ah ! C'est là !

\- Bonjour ! Monsieur Que puis-je pour vous ?

J'lui montre.

\- Oh ! Des chaussons aux pommes et à la cannelle, quelle bonne idée ! Bonjour, Gajeel !

Merde la démone, on peut pas être tranquille dans cette ville.

\- 'Lut.

J'prends mon paquet et j'me casse.

-Tu as raison, c'est ses préférés, tu diras bonjour à Lévy de ma part.

-Tsss…

Non, mais de quoi elle se…Merde !

Bon, j'arrive à rentrer sans qu'on me fasse chier. Merde Lily !

-T'as passé une bonne nuit !

-Tsss…

Qu'il arrête de sourire comme ça !

-Elle n'est pas réveillée ! Attends ! t'as acheter le petit-déjeuner ?!

Aller ! Il se fout de moi. J'vais à la chambre.

Putain ! Elle est belle ! Merde, je souris comme un con. J'vais dans le lit.

-Gajeel ? murmure-t'elle.

-'Lut, crevette !

Elle se met contre moi, j'peux pas l'empêcher de la caresser et de lui faire des bises sa peau et si douce.

-Crevette ! J'te ferai plus pleurer, promis.

-Hm…

-Oh ! Et toute la guilde est au courant que t'as créché ici, enfin ils le seront par Mira.

\- Quoi !?

* * *

 **Point de vue Lévy, un lendemain d'anniversaire, dans la guilde.**

Bon, personne ne m'a posé de question, peut-être que Mira a tenu sa langue. Et puis, ce n'est pas si terrible que cela, c'est normal quand on est en couple de…enfin, de dormir ensemble. Oh ! Rien qu'en repensant à cette nuit, je me sens rougir. Bon, concentre-toi sur ton livre. Oh ! Lu-chan vient de rentrer de mission.

-Bonjour Lu-chan ! ça n'as pas l'air d'aller ?

-AaaaH ! Natsu a encore tout détruit et la récompense s'est envolée en factures de réparations.

\- Oh ! Désolée pour toi Lu-chan.

Elle n'a vraiment pas de chance, quoique si Gajeel ne se retenait pas, il démolirait bien tout aussi.

\- Alors les filles, on parle de mecs ?

\- Non Cana,on parle de désespoir, répond Lucy.

\- Pourtant, il me semble que Lévy ait vécu une nouvelle expérience avec son dragon.

Oh non !

-Comment ça ? demande Lu-chan.

Cana me regarde avec un sourire coquin.

\- Alors petite Lévy…On a fait rugir le dragon ?

ça y est, je deviens rouge, Lu-chan me regard avec un air suspicieux.

\- Je…je ne comprends pas de quoi tu veux parler, dis-je.

\- Hein ? Moi qui étais contente de mon image, je trouvais que cela collait au contexte, très bien. Toi et notre ténébreux, vous avez croqué la pomme, bivouaqué dans la crevasse, fait la bête à deux dos, fait crapahuter le flemmard, cravacher le pur sang, récuré la marmite, re…*

\- Stop ! J'ai compris ! Dis-je.

\- Dommage, j'en ai encore plein en réserve, nous dit Cana. Alors c'était comment?

Je rougis de plus en plus, je le sens, en plus avec les images qui me reviennent, je suis à deux doigts de l'hémorragie nasale. Pourquoi elles me regardent comme ça ?

\- Levy-chan ? Tu nous réponds, dit Lucy.

\- Je…je…

Je sens un bras me soulever, je m'accroche, je reconnaîtrais ce bras entre mille.

\- On a du boulot, crevette !

Je regarde son visage, il rougit légèrement. Il est mignon comme ça. Il m'emmène vers la sortie.

\- Pas trop de cochonneries les amoureux ! Hurle Cana.

* * *

 ***Si vous voulez vous pouvez jouer au jeux de Cana, trouver toute les expressions les plus bizarres pour dire "faire l'amour", je déconne. Sérieusement, cette réplique que j'ai prêtée à Cana est inspirée d'un jeux vidéo auquel j'ai joué, il y a longtemps Dragon Age Origins. Je trouvais que cela allait bien avec le franc parler de la belle brune.**


	10. Une nuit de juillet

**Coucou,**

 **Alors pour l'instant, je pense que je ferais effectivement sur une engueulade au sujet des livres et de la jalousie, ce sont de bonnes idées, GROS MERCI. Mais, je vous invite à en proposer d'autres...**

 **Pour la proposition sur la mission au casino, j'ai trouver ça trop drôle, mais je ne la vois pas adapter sous ce format. Cependant un OS pourrait être intéressant...Après, je me dis que tu devrais l'écrire, j'étais déjà morte de rire quand je l'ai lue...Sérieux ! Faudrait que tu penses à l'écrire par ce que c'est ton idée, et je m'en voudrais de te la voler et tu l'expliques trop bien.**

 **Je précise que le lemon que j'ai préparer est un PDV Lévy.**

 **Pour l'instant, j'ai eu l'idée de mettre un PDV De quelqu'un d'autre, pour m'amuser...**

* * *

 **Point de vue ?, une nuit de juillet, dans un hamac.**

Ah ! Une bonne nuit de repos !

Enfin, je pars à l'aube demain. Une mission en solo, bien que l'on se débrouille bien mon partenaire et moi. Mais il a d'autres projets pour demain.

 _-Hmmmm…_ gémit une voix féminine dans la chambre de mon colocataire.

Ah ! Les jeunes !

J'espère qu'ils ne vont pas en avoir pour longtemps. Elle vient de plus en plus souvent. Je crois qu'il est à deux doigts de lui demander de venir vivre ici. Enfin, s'il y arrive cet abruti.

 _-Aaaaaaah…Gajeel…_ soupire la même femme.

Elle gémit de plus en plus fort, ça devient gênant. Puis, il est déjà tard, et j'ai besoin de dormir moi.

 _-Gajeel ! Gajeel ! AAaaaaah !_ Hurle-t'elle.

Elle a une sacré voix pour aussi petite femme. En plus, je sais qu'elle peut avoir une bonne poigne, quand il s'agit de lui, j'en sais quelque chose.

\- _Putain…Lévy…,_ grogne en soupirant Gajeel.

C'est ce que je me disais.

Ils se sont calmé, bonne nuit les amoureux…

…

…

…

 **\- 0h10, environs :**

 _-Hm…hm…hm…_

Quoi !?

 _\- Oui…_ soupire-t'elle.

Oh ! Non ! Un second round ?!

 _\- Oh…Oui…oui…hmmm_ , gémit-elle.

 _-Ah…ah…ah…,_ répète-t'il de manière saccadée.

Bon ! Admettons ! Ils ne se sont pas vus depuis une semaine. Je leur accorde…

….

….

….

 **\- 1h30 :**

 _\- Oui…oui…oui…oui…oui…oui…,_ répète-elle dans des râles de plaisir.

Non,non, non, non,non, non…

J'ai beau cacher mes oreilles dans mon cousin, je les entend, en plus ils cognent sur mon mur, ils sont sur le commode ou quoi ?

 _-Arrrrrgh…Lévy…_

…

…

…

 **\- 2h10 :**

 _-Ah…Ah…Ah…Mon amour,_ fait-elle.

Non, mais, ils vont le faire combien de fois !? J'en peux plus moi.

 _-Encore…_ Crie-t'elle.

Stop ! Ça suffit !

Je me lève, je prends ma forme originelle, je tape à la porte. Je hurle à travers la porte :

 **-GAJEEL !**

 **-QUOI !?** Gronde-t'il.

 **-Je pars à l'aube, je veux dormir.**

 **-Ben ! Va dans le salon !** aboie-t'il.

 **-Gajeel !** gronde Lévy. **Nous sommes désolée Lily. Nous arrêtons.**

Je me recouche. Je mets du temps à m'endormir.

…

…

…

 **-3h05 :**

J'entends râler tout bas.

 _-Gajeel ! Non, arrête_!

Il est irrécupérable.

 _-Gajeel ! Non…Ah…Ah_ …, la fin ressemble plus à des gémissements de plaisir qu'à des protestations _._

 _-Gihi._

Et c'est reparti, elle gémit, il grogne…

…

…

…

 **-6h00 :**

Mon réveil sonne, j'ai un mal de tête. Je veux dormir encore. Bon, petit-déjeuner, ils dorment encore bien sûr…

 _-Gihi. Vengeance !_

J'ouvre la porte de la chambre.

Comme ils sont mignons, il serre sa belle contre lui.

Elle est où, ah…

L'enceinte,la guitare…Volume max…Et…

\- _En do mineur…_

* * *

 **J'avais envie de torturer Panther Lily...**


	11. Un nouvelle journée de juillet

**Coucou!**

 **D'abord, bon courage pour le bac, ou pour les autres exam, moi c'est fait, vive la fac !**

 **Puis merci pour les avis et les idées ! Merci de suivre mes histoires !**

* * *

 **Point de vue Gajeel, une matinée de juillet, chez le dragon slayer d'acier.**

Putain, encore un carton de livre. Fait chier ! Ca fait trois jours que la crevette emménage, et on est envahi par les bouquins. Merde, j'en ai fait tomber.

\- Gajeel ! Grogne la crevette. Fais attention !

ça y est ! Elle les ramasse.

\- Mes bébés ! chouine-t'elle pour de faux. Papa est vraiment une grosse brute !

Je rêve, elle console ses bouquins. Quelle comédienne ! Je suis avec une tarée. Remarque ! En ayant eut la chance d'entrer dans le dortoir des filles pour le déménagement. Des psychopathes, toutes ! J'chui vraiment pas avec la pire !

\- Crevette, y en a trop ! Y en a partout !

Elle me regarde, furax.

\- Tu n'aurais pas mangé mes bibliothèques en fer forgé, on n'aurait pas de problème de rangement.

\- Hum…

Pas faux…Mais pas dégueux les bibliothèques.

\- Sérieux ! Ils te servent tous ? Lui dis-je.

\- Tout n'a pas besoin d'être utile ! Ils permettent aussi de s'évader, clame-t'elle.

\- Ah ! Ouais…A t'évader, par exemple…

Je prends un bouquin dans le carton qu'à ramener Erza, j'lis le titre.

 _\- Vanessa à la découverte de nouvelle sensation_ , tu t'évades avec ça ! hurlé-je.

Pourquoi elle me sourit comme ça ? Attends, je viens de lire quoi ?

 _Vanessa jeune fille en fleur découvre le plaisir de devenir une femme dans les bras de son première amour._

J'regarde crevette, elle me fait signe de me pencher.

\- Si tu m'aides à ranger, on fait ce qu'ils font dans la page cent quatorze, murmure-t'elle.

Elle dépose un baiser sur ma joue et part ranger. Page cent quatorze…

 _Alors que l'excitation de la jeune femme l'envahissait, elle plaça…_

…

…

…

Oh ! Putain ! Ok ! On va régler ça vite ! J'peux p'tête faire des rayonnages !

 **Point de vue Lévy, une journée de juillet, sur la plage.**

Cela fait du bien de pouvoir se reposer à la plage avec tout le monde. Le déménagement n'a vraiment pas été de tout repos. Lire un livre sur ma serviette, sous le soleil. Merveilleux !

\- Ton nouveau bikini te va bien, Lévy-chan.

\- Merci Lu-chan.

\- Tu es sexy, dedans, ajoute Lisanna.

\- Et puis tu as l'air plus épanouie depuis que tu es avec Gajeel, ajoute Mirajane.

\- C'est la magie de l'amour, dit Juvia.

Elles sont drôles.

\- Au fait ! Où sont-ils ? Demandé-je.

\- Là-bas, répond Lu-chan, ils jouent aux volets.

\- J'ignorais qu'une règle au volet imposait s'utiliser une balle en feu, ironise Lisanna.

\- Maintenant, elle est en glace, précise Lucy.

\- Oh ! Ça doit faire mal ! Dis-je.

-Ton homme est un bourrin, Lévy-chan.

\- Ils le sont un peu tous.

\- Tu viens te baigner Lévy-chan ?

\- Non, allez-y ! j'ai envie de lire encore un peu ! Dis-je.

Bon, où en étais-je ? Ah ! Oui !

\- Lévy ?

\- Jett ?

\- Tu vas prendre un coups de soleil ! Me dit-il.

\- Ah ! Oui !

\- Je peux te mettre de la crème sur le dos ?

\- Vraiment ? Je veux bien, c'est gentil !

Je m'allonge. Je lui passe le tube. Je sens la crème froide sur mon dos. Puis plus rien! Un gros boum. Et une ombre. Je lève les yeux.

\- Gajeel ?

Il regarde quelque chose, furieux. Une veine pulse sur son front. Jett est dans les pommes quelques mètres plus loin.

\- Mais…

Gajeel prend son t-shirt et me le met.

-Maintenant, tu restes comme ça ! Crevette ! Râle-t'il.

Rrrrrr…Pratique.


	12. Deux journées d'août

Coucou ! Encore une autre... Merci pour la dépanne inspi'.

Par contre, je pense pas que je ne ferais pas celui où ils voient leur avenir. Mais merci qu'en même, j'espère que ça plaira.

* * *

 **Point de vue Gajeel, une matinée d'août, à la guilde.**

-T'as pas l'air dans ton assiette, la boîte de conserve ? Me demande l'autre givré.

-Hm…

-Bon, si tu veux rien dire. Lily, il a quoi ?

Mais de quoi j'me mêle ?

-Il s'est engueulé avec Lévy, répond ce traître.

-Ah ouais ! Pourquoi ? Demande le glaçon.

-Je sais pas ! On est rentré d'une mission qui a duré dix jours, il y a trois jours et depuis ils se font la gueule en partie.

-Comment ça en partie ?

Mais, sérieux ! Pire que des gonzesses !

\- Ben ! Disons que ils se parlent, mais que je dors plus sereinement maintenant, répond Lily en souriant.

Putain ! ça l'amuse !

\- Com…

\- Fermer vos gueules ! Hurlé-je.

Merde ! Ça le fait marrer !

\- Bon, on te laisse, me dit Lily.

C'est ça cassez-vous ! La crevette me fait la gueule, chais même pas pourquoi ! Résultat, pas de sexe depuis treize jours ! Putain, moi qui me disais que les retrouvailles seraient sympa… Elle arrive.

\- J'ai trouvé un livre très intéressant ! dit-elle heureuse. Gajeel ?

Elle me fait son regard pour que je l'embrasse. Tiens, en voilà une idée.

\- Pas aujourd'hui, crevette ! Gihi !

\- Quoi ?

Gagné, elle est furieuse.

\- Pas de baiser, crevette ! Pas temps qu'il n'y a pas de sexe ! lui dis-je.

Elle fronce les sourcils et gonfle les joues. Elle est chiante, comment elle veut que je lui résiste ?

\- Non ! Râle-t'elle. Tu es puni de sexe ! Il est hors de question que je cède, temps que tu ne t'excuseras pas.

Chai même pas de quoi je dois m'excuser. Puis c'est hors de question, elle rêve. Aller, j'me casse.

\- Tu vas où ? Demande-t'elle.

\- Chez nous !

 **Point de vue Lévy, une autre journée d'août, en chemin pour rentrer.**

Cela fait trois jours que Gajeel avait décidé de ne plus m'embrasser. Je ne céderai pas. Il doit s'excuser. Il me prend pour quoi ? Il m'énerve. Je suis une femme forte. Je rentre. Il est sur le canapé en boxer, crétin. Il me sourit avec son sourire en coin. Oh ! Non ! Je fond à nouveau. Ressaisis-toi, Lévy !

\- T'as passé une bonne journée crevette ?

\- Oui, ronchonné-je.

\- Gihi.

Je pose mon sac sur la table, je sens une caresse. Il me prend dans son bras. Je regarde son visage, il se penche. Je peux…Il recule. Je tente à nouveau, il recule à nouveau.

\- Gajeel ! Arrête ! hurlé-je.

Il me soulève le menton avec son index.

\- Gihi, c'est à toi décider !

Je lui enlève sa main, et lui saute au cou, il se libère. Il part en courant de l'autre côté de la pièce. C'est vraiment pas drôle.

\- Gajeel ! crié-je.

\- Sérieux ! Tu me fais une maladie, juste pour un baiser, crevette !

Je le poursuis, on se retrouve dans la chambre. Il me plaque contre le mur, me tenant les bras.

\- C'est méchant Gajeel !

\- Crevette,tu sais ce que je veux.

\- Non, tu es puni.

\- Mais de quoi ? me demande-t'il comme un abruti.

Il ne sais même pas pourquoi, quel crétin. Je sens que je vais pleurer. Oh ! Non ! Je pleure. Il Me regarde avec son regard froid.

\- Pleure pas, crevette !

\- C'est de ta faute ! hurlé-je.

Il n'est même pas capable de savoir ce qui ne va pas.

 **Point de vue Gajeel, cette même journée d'août, chez lui.**

Crevette, pleure. Putain, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

\- Tu aurais dû me contacter pour me dire que ta mission durerait trois jour de plus, murmure-t'elle.

Quoi ? J'comprend pas là !

\- J'étais inquiète, ajoute-t'elle tout bas.

C'est quoi cette connerie.

\- Je sais que tu penses que c'est stupide, que je n'ai pas à être inquiète, que tu es fort. Mais Je n'y peux rien. Tu pourrais être le mage le plus puissant du monde, je serais toujours inquiète pour toi. Rien ne changera cela. Je t'aime, mais ça tu ne le comprends…

J'l'embrasse. P'tain, y a que cette crevette qui peu me faire ressentir ce genre de chose. Elle est pas croyable. Putain de fierté ! J'met fin au baiser. J'la prend contre moi, elle est si douce, magnifique, parfaite, la femmes que… J'lui dois…

\- Pardonne-moi crevette, j'le refais plus.

Elle se dégage et me regarde, j'lui essuie ses larmes.

\- Je t'aime, Lévy.

\- Gajeel ?

\- Hm ?

\- Embrasse-moi encore...


	13. Une chaude journée d'août (lemon)

**Coucou !**

 **Voilà le "lemon" ! Je suis contente que vous vous amusez en lisant.**

 **Pour le conseil, merci ! Je vais tenter ton idée. Je connais le site de rboz. Moi aussi, j'adore ses dessins !**

 **D'ailleurs, un de ses dessins sur Lévy en Shéhérazade me donne envie d'écrire une fic basée sur Les contes des milles et une nuits avec les personnages de Fairy Tail, vu que je les ai lus.**

 **Mais je ne sais pas si ça existe déjà. Puis je préfère finir celles que j'ai commencé avant.**

 **A la prochaine...**

* * *

 **Point de vue Gajeel, une autre journée d'août, dans la bibliothèque de la guilde.**

P'tain ! Qu'est-ce je fous là ! Pourquoi j'ai accepté de venir ranger la bibliothèque ? Ah ouais ! J'peux rien lui refuser… Crevette est là, sur cette putain d'échelle ! Chui en dessous et j'lui tend les livres. Pont positif, j'ai une vue géniale ! Point négatif, j'commence à avoir une trique d'enfer !

\- Il n'y a plus de livre, Gajeel ?

J'lui fais non. Elle descend, j'vais pouvoir me calmer.

Putain ! Pourquoi elle est à quatre pattes ?

\- Tu fous quoi, Crevette ?

\- Il y a…Il y a un livre sous l'étagère, dit-elle. Voilà, je l'ai !

Elle me le montre ! Elle regarde où le mettre. Elle trouve, elle est devant le rayon, mais elle se met sur la pointe des pieds pour l'atteindre. Elle n'y arrive pas. Putain, plus elle essaye de se grandir, plus sa robe trop courte menace de dévoiler sa culotte.

\- Tu peux m'aider ! Je suis trop petite !

J'viens direct ! Chui trop excité pour me foutre de sa taille. J'arrive derrière elle. Putain, chui trop prêt… Elle continue à essayer de grandir ! Elle se frotte à moi… Elle me cherche ou quoi ? J'prend le livre et le range. Et là, elle a encore une mauvaise idée !

\- Merci, elle s'agrippe à moi, se met sur la pointe des pieds et dépose ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Merde ! Je craque ! Je l'embrasse !

 **Point de vu Lévy, une chaude journée d'août, dans la bibliothèque de la guilde.**

Gajeel m'embrasse sauvagement et me soulève, automatiquement je mets mes jambes autour de sa taille pour me maintenir, c'est là que je sens son…

Oh non ! Il…Il n'allait pas. Ses mains me caressent. Il me pelote les fesses. On ne peut pas le faire ici. On se sépare, il m'embrasse le cou. Par la fondatrice, que c'est bon. Il ne faut pas que je gémisse.

Il me lâche ! Oh non ! Je connais ce sourire ! Il s'accroupit devant moi, m'écarte les jambes. Pourquoi je suis avec un homme qu'il a une telle force ! Il coupe ma culotte, et met sa langue… Retiens-toi Lévy !

\- Ga…gajeel pas… ici . Supplié-je.

Je gémis, il redouble d'effort ? Je me tiens d'une main à la bibliothèque et mon autre main est dans ses cheveux.

\- Ahah…Arrête, dis-je en fermant les yeux.

C'est bon, il s'arrête. Mais j'entends une braguette s'ouvrir. Il me soulève et colle son bassin au mien, il martèle mon cou de baisers.

\- Pas…ici...je ...je t'en prie…

\- T'en as autant envie que moi, crevette, me dit-il.

C'est vrai, mais si…

\- Si quel…si quelqu'un arrive. Dis-je en essayant de le repousser.

\- Gihi

Je rêve, ça l'amuse ! Il plaque mes bras, contre la bibliothèque. Et me pénètre !

\- Ah !

\- Ils sont tous à la piscine, me murmure-t'il

Puis il commence ses va et vient. C'est tellement bon ! Il place ses mains sous mes cuisses , je m'agrippe à ses épaules me laissant totalement envahir par le plaisir.

La porte s'ouvre. Heureusement, nous sommes cachés dans un coin par les bibliothèques autour de nous. Il y a plusieurs voix. Gajeel a stoppé. Mais il ne se retire pas. Je reconnais les voix de Mira, Jett, Droy, Max et Kinana. Ils cherchent un ouvrage de cuisine. Ils parlent fort. Par chance, les livres de cuisine sont à l'opposée, avec Mira ils iront directement au bon endroit.

Gajeel doit se dire la même chose. Il nous descend au sol, doucement. Nous sommes allongés sur la moquette, mon dragon au-dessus de moi, toujours entre mes jambes. Il met sa main sur ma bouche.

J'y crois pas…Il continue. Et il sourit. Je ne suis pas vraiment pour, là.

Mais j'avoue, ça m'excite encore plus !

J'ai une idée ! Je tapote sa main ! Il s'arrête et l'enlève !

\- Solid Scripto : Silence.

Maintenant, il n'y a que nous qui pouvons nous entendre. Nous recommençons, je l'accompagne dans ses mouvements. Oh…J'adore. J'empoigne les fesses de mon homme.

Je viens ! Je jouis…

…

…

…

Nos amis étaient partis. Je n'ai pas entendu quand nous étions en plein action. Nous nous rhabillons, mais…

\- Tu as déchiré ma culotte ! lui reproché-je

\- Gihi, ouais, et je suis le seul à savoir que tu n'en n'a pas.

-Grrrrr…

\- Ah, autre chose crevette ! tu ne vas plus jamais à la bibliothèque avec un autre homme que moi, surtout quand tu la ranges.


	14. Un rêve, deux rêves

Coucou ! Voici un chapitre avec une idée que l'un d'entre vous m'a donnée. Tu le reconnaîtras ;)

Bon, pour le strip Pocker, je le ferais pas, je trouve cette idée plus intéressant, s'ils ne sont pas encore ensemble, peut-être un OS ! Mais j'ai lu un OS ayant ce thème, il me semble. Je voulais la retrouver pour te l'indiquer, mais j'ai pas réussi.

Je vous avez mis le lemon qui était purement de mon cru. Après celui-ci , je vais mettre que mes chapitres, j'ai envie de finir. Je préfère prévenir, qu'après celui-ci...Ce sera moins drôle...

* * *

 **Point de vue Lévy, ?, ?**

\- Lév-chan, tu es magnifique ! Me dit Lu-chan les larmes aux yeux.

Nous sommes devant les portes de la guilde. Mirajane et Lucy m'accompagne, finalement c'est une bonne idée de la faire à la guilde. Mais…

\- MIRA ! Tu vas bien !

Mira s'est reçu Natsu en pleine figure.

\- Elle est dans les vapes, panique Lu-chan.

\- Ça t'apprendra, la salamandre !

\- GAJEEL ! Crié-je.

\- C'est lui !

Quel gamin !

\- Tu vas voir le clou ! dit Natsu

\- Natsu non ! Crie Lu-chan.

Trop tard, il fonce sur mon futur époux avec un poing enflammé. Gajeel le réceptionne et l'envoie sur…la pièce montée, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ?

\- Non ! hurle Erza, elle était en fraisier !

Elle a une aura noire autour d'elle.

\- Rééquipement.

Oh ! Non ! Ses cent épées !

\- Bravo, la boîte de conserve, je t'avais dit que c'était une mauvaise idée ! Râle Grey.

\- Grey-Sama ne demandera jamais Juvia en mariage parce qu'il trouve qu'un mariage est une mauvaise idée ! Pleure Juvia.

Elle innonde la guilde ! Je vais me noyer avec ma robe, Gajeel m'attrape contre lui !

\- Grey ! Fais quelque chose ! Crie-t'il.

\- T'es marrant toi ! répond Grey.

Puis il utilise sa magie. Il gèle l'eau, je te jure. Maintenant je grelotte dans les bras de Gajeel. Ma robe gelée et tout rigide.

\- Mais t'es con ! Crie Natsu.

Oh ! Non ! Je le vois prendre élan, s'enflammer, et…

Je me réveille, ouf, ce n'est qu'un rêve, je suis dans sur Gajeel. Son cœur bat fort, il s'est réveillé aussi ? Il a l'air terrifié, c'est la première fois que je le vois comme ça.

 **Point de vue Gajeel, ?, ?.**

\- Non, ze veux pas !

\- Allez mini-crevette t'es malade, tu prends tes médocs !

Putain je te jure ! Aussi têtue que sa mère celle-la ! Merde !

\- Tiens t'as vu mon pilier d'acier !

\- Il est naze, tiens dans ta tronche !

\- Aïeux ! Papa…Pleure un des jumeaux.

\- Putain ! Arrêtez de faire les cons les gosses !

C'est deux là, merde ! Pourquoi ils ont tout les deux ma magie ?

\- Papa ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ma belle ?

Maman est trop fatiguée pour m'aider, tu veux bien ?

\- Ouais !

Je viens vers mon ainée.

\- Tu vois, j'ai voulu faire une dissertation sur l'approche quantique de l'essence de la magie durant les périodes protohistoriques sur le continent, mais je n'arrive pas à trouver une troisième partie qui soit pertinente…

Je me sens…Totalement con, là ! Putain ma gamine a douze pige et elle parle une langue inconnue…Merde

\- Euh ouais…Faut que je m'occupe de ta petite sœur ! J'vais y réfléchir !

\- Non ! hurla la p'tite.

\- Toi, tu prends tes médocs !

\- Non ! Beurk…

Et voilà, elle me la balancé dans la figure ! Je te jure que je vais… Je la soulève !

\- J'me sens pas…

Et voilà, elle m'a gerbé dessus.

\- Eurk ! Crient les autres.

J'la pose, je suis calme.

\- Moi aussi, je sais faire un truc avec ma bouche, dit un des jumeaux.

Oh ! Putain ! Il inspire !

\- Tensu…Buufff

J'ai pu l'arrêter. Fait chier !

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

\- Crevette !

\- Maman !

\- T'es reposée ?

\- Oui ! Oui ! Dit-elle en asseyant tout en tenant le dos.

Je m'approche d'elle.

\- J'ai mal aux chevilles, je suis horrible, j'ai envie de faire pipi tout le temps, j'en peux plus, il veut pas sortir…

J'me demande si je préfère pas qu'il y reste.

\- Mais, tu sens le vomis…

\- Ouais, je….

\- Les jumeaux arrêtez, rendez-moi mon livre ! Maman, papa, il m'ont piqué mon livre…

\- Poing d'acier !

\- Attention ! crié-je.

Je protège crevette, mais elle a le nez dans le vomis et… elle..oh..non…

P'tain ! Quel rêve à la con ! Merde flippant ! crevette se réveille en sursaut ! Elle me regarde.

\- Gajeel !

Elle m'embrasse.

\- Promets-moi de ne pas me demander en mariage ! Ou si on se marie, on le dit à personne et on le fait sur une île déserte !

Merde ! Elle est pas mal celle-là ! J'dois être avec la seule gonzesse qui veut pas se marier.

\- Ok…

\- Merci, dit-elle soulagée, m'embrassant à nouveau.

\- Euh…Crevette…

\- Hum ?

\- Toi ! Jure qu'on n'aura pas d'enfant avant qu'on ait l'âge du vieux…


	15. Huit ans après, un matin d'avril

Salut !

Alors est-ce que je pense que dans le manga les sentiments de Lévy pour sont réciproques ? Vaste question...

Il faut avouer qu'il y a plus de preuves dans l'anime que dans le papier. Mais je pense oui. Mais je crois que Mashima joue avec le fait qu'ils soient tous encore jeunes et que au final pour les jeunes mecs bagarreurs, élevé pour être puissant (ça rend pas humble d'être élevé par un dragon, par une dragonne oui, mais pas par un dragon), l'amour est une notion encore floue. Ou bien,le perso ne veut pas l'admettre, il ne veut pas d'attache. Il a peut-être du mal à l'envisager...Enfin j'en sais rien, Mashima décidera sa raison.

Je compare assez facilement le caractère de Gajeel à celui de Luxus...Luxus est plus âgé et il se repentit de ses actes aussi. Dernièrement, dans un épisode, il s'étonne que l'on puisse l'aimer. Je crois que Gajeel est un peu pareil, il n'envisage pas que l'on puisse l'aimer donc il ne se prend pas la tête avec ce genre de chose.

Il admire Lévy, attention elle a eu droit à un compliment de la part du grand Gajeel Redfox, ce qui n'arrive...Jamais.

Puis, il la protège souvent...Il est souvent avec elle sans qu'elle l'oblige, à la guilde, pour des loisirs OAV5, je sais que le chapitre Châtiment des Fairies sera la prochaine OAV d'ailleurs, j'espère que le passage où Lévy quitte la scène en larme et que Gajeel arrête son show pour la rejoindre sera plus approfondi. (Après, je me fais pas trop d'illusion, non plus). Bon d'accord, il râle, mais c'est dans sa nature.

Mais c'est pour moi un couple évident malgré leur début difficile, ils sont très complémentaires, dans leur caractère, dans leur capacité (physiques et intellectuelles) et dans leur magie.

Après niveau début difficile, je rappelle les deux couples qui ne laissent aucun doute : Erza/Jellal et Ervergreen/Elfman.

Voilà...

Bon, nouveau chapitre...Il ne va pas vous plaire...

* * *

 **Point de vue Lévy, huit ans après, un matin d'avril, chez la mage des mots.**

-Je crois qu'il est temps d'annoncer à la guilde que nous sommes fiancés, dis-je.

-Tu es sûre Lévy ? Je te l'ai dit je ne veux pas que tu te sentes pressée, me dit-il.

C'est un homme prévenant, il l'a toujours été. Heureusement qu'il est là.

-Puis on a l'ouverture de ta propre maison d'édition à fêter, tu n'auras plus à travailler pour quelqu'un, dit-il en me souriant.

-Je n'aurais pas réussi sans toi à mes côtés, lui dis-je en le serrant dans les bras.

\- C'est faux et tu le sais, tu es une femme belle, talentueuse et pleine de ressources. Tu déplacerais des montagnes, qualité commune à tous les mages de Fairy Tail.

Je ris.

\- Je veux t'épouser Jake Wilde, déclaré-je.

Il me regarde avec un sourire tendre.

\- Rien ne me rendrait plus heureux, dit-il, mais parfois je me dis que tu attends autre chose de la vie…ou plutôt, quelqu'un…

J'attends quelqu'un…Je l'ai attendu longtemps…J'ai attendu qu'il tienne ses promesses…Qu'est-ce que j'attendais d'un homme comme lui ? Non, je ne veux plus attendre et me bercer d'illusion.

-Tu sais pour moi aimer, c'est aussi vouloir le bonheur de l'autre, même si cela signifie ne pas être ensemble, ajoute-t'il.

Il est loin d'être un idiot…Mon bonheur…Un homme l'avait détruit une fois, froidement, brutalement. Il ne s'était même pas retourné quand il était parti.

\- Je sais où est mon bonheur, auprès de toi, dis-je.

Nous nous embrassons tendrement.

-Bien, je vais prendre une douche et on part, me dit-il.

Il va dans la salle de bain, je vais chercher des affaires pour m'habiller dans l'armoire. Au fond, de l'armoire, je sens une boîte, une grosse boîte lourde. Je la sors le cœur serré. Je l'ouvre. Ce livre :

 _Comment je vois Lévy Macgarden (dit crevette) ?_

 _Par Gajeel Redfox._

J'ai mal…tellement mal, je sens mes larmes venir. J'ai toujours aussi mal après sept années. Comment a-t'il pu ? Pourquoi est-il parti ? Pourquoi ai-je toujours aussi mal ?

 **Point de vue Gajeel, huit ans après, le même matin d'avril, en chemin pour la Guilde.**

 **-** Impatient de rentrer ? demande Panther Lily.

\- Ouais

\- Sept ans, c'est long ? Tu crois qu'elle sera là ?

\- Hm…

\- Elle m'a manqué, mais certainement moins qu'à toi.

Putain, sept ans pour faire une quête de dix ans ! J'vais pouvoir revoir la crevette. J'ai fait une connerie en partant. Chais pas si elle voudra me voir, la dernière fois que j'l'ai vue elle pleurait. P'tain, j'arrive pas à m'enlever cette image ! Merde !

On entre dans la guilde, tout le monde sourit ! Il viennent tous en braillant ! Toujours aussi tarés ! Roméo et Wendy ont grandi.

Je sens pas l'odeur de la crevette, elle est pas encore là !

J'vais voir Luxus.

\- Alors ? Demande-t'il.

Je souris.

\- Gihi…Réussie !

Et ils se mettent tous à hurler.

Puis je sens une odeur ! Une putain de bonne odeur ! Que c'est bon de la sentir ! Mais y a un problème, elle est mélangée à celle d'un homme. Je me retourne, la crevette est à l'entrée. Putain, j'pensais pas que ça pouvait être possible mais elle est encore plus belle qu'avant.

J'voudrais l'embrasser, la serrer ! Mais j'peux pas…

Y a ce type qui lui tient la main…

* * *

Je sais vous avez envie de m'insulter, pourtant je suis pas vraiment dans les trips SM. Mais dans la vie...y a des hauts et des bas...


	16. Huit ans après, une après-midi d'avril

Coucou,

Voilà un nouveau chapitre...

* * *

Point de vue Gajeel, huit ans après, une après-midi d'avril, dans la guilde.

J'arrive et tout le monde se bourre la gueule ! Chui à une table avec le nudiste et la femme de la pluie. J'regarde crevette…avec son mec. Elle est avec ses copines, la bunnygirl, la démone, Titania et l'alcoolo. Ce type, j'ai envie d'lui éclater la gueule ! P'tain ! Tout le monde l'apprécie, en plus !

\- Gajeel-kun regarde Lévy-chan ?

\- Hm…

Putain, commence pas Juvia…

\- Jake-sama est un grand mage et très gentil. Juvia sais que Gajeel-kun est en colère, mais…

\- La ferme Juvia ! Lui dis-je.

Chui vraiment qu'un con ! J'm'en prend à Juvia !

Merde ! J'entends un truc qui m'écrase le cœur !

Faut que j'me casse !

J'me lève, j'ai pas le temps d'avancer que j'me reçois la salamandre en pleine gueule.

J'me cogne contre le mur ! A terre ! J'm'en fous, il faut que j'me casse vite ! Chui rempli de colère !

Putain ! J'ai mal ! Je lève la tête et j'la voit devant moi…

\- Ca va ? Demande-t'elle avec son sourire.

Qu'elle arrête ça, merde ! Elle est tellement belle avec ses longs cheveux bleus ondulés.

\- Hm…

J'me frotte la tête et pars m'asseoir.

\- Je peux ? Demande-t'elle en me montrant la chaise.

Depuis quand elle me demande ça ! On est des étrangers !

Point de vue Lévy, huit ans après, une après-midi d'avril, dans la guilde.

Il acquiesce de la tête. Je m'assois. Il est toujours aussi beau, il a les cheveux plus courts maintenant, une barbe de trois jours qui lui va bien…Mais il porte mon bandeau, pourquoi il le porte encore ? Il doit juste avoir pris l'habitude. ça me fait mal de le voir, mais mon cœur bat tellement fort, je ne dois pas me laisser envahir par la rancœur, je veux qu'on reste ami…

\- Félicitation pour ta mission ! Lui dis-je.

\- Félicitation pour tes fiançailles ! Me dit-il froidement.

Il a entendu ça ! Bien sûr , c'est un dragon slayer.

\- C'est un homme bien tu sais, lui dis-je timidement.

\- Tu l'aimes ?

Pourquoi il me demande cela ? Pourquoi il est aussi froid ? C'est lui qui voulait que l'on prenne chacun notre route. Mais je ne peux pas lui mentir.

\- Moins que toi, murmuré-je sachant qu'il m'entend parfaitement.

Il reste pourtant avec cette expression distante et froide sur le visage. Il n'a pas le droit de m'en vouloir.

\- Et toi ? Une autre femme ? Lui demandé-je le cœur serré.

\- Des propositions, mais elles avaient toutes le même défaut…

\- Ah oui ? Lequel ?

\- Elles n'étaient pas toi.

Je me sens rougir, il fait son sourire. Oh ! Non ! Je me fais avoir par une phrase de drague bon marché et son sourire tellement…Ressaisis-toi, Lévy ! Tu ne vas pas te faire avoir en deux minutes. Il efface son sourire.

\- Je suis très honoré de rencontrer le grand Gajeel Redfox, dit Jake qui vient nous rejoindre. Lévy m'a beaucoup parlé de toi.

\- Hm…

Il s'enferme dans son mutisme. Il est énervé, je le vois bien, je le connais. Heureusement que j'ai dit à Jake que Gajeel était un homme peu loquace. Mon fiancé s'assoit à côté de moi et me serre la main. Gajeel se lève brusquement en grognant et part.

Nous le regardons partir.

\- J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? Me demande Jake inquiet.

\- Non, il a toujours été un peu compliqué, lui dis-je.


	17. Une autre journée d'avril

Coucou !

Avant-dernier chapitre...

Désolée de vous rendre tristes... Comme il s'agit d'extraits de vie, je voulais qu'ils reflètent tout un tas de sentiments, même le pincement au coeur...

* * *

Point de vue Lévy, un autre jour d'avril, dans la bibliothèque de la guilde

J'ai besoin de faire des recherches dans un livre qui est à la guilde. Gajeel est revenu depuis trois jours, nous ne nous sommes pas parlé depuis, ni croisé d'ailleurs. En réalité, je n'en ai pas réellement envie. Je l'aime toujours et cela me rend vulnérable. Je doit me concentrer sur mes recherche, puis Jake et moi devons choisir une date pour notre mariage. Il a remarqué que le retour de Gajeel me perturbe. Je dois…

\- Hoi ? fait une voix rauque derrière moi.

Mon cœur rate un battement, je me retourne.

\- Gajeel !?

\- Gihi.

\- Je ne t'avais pas entendu, soupiré-je.

Il s'approche de moi, il est près, trop près. Je recule, mais je suis bloquée par une bibliothèque. Il place ses bras de chaque côté de moi. Je sens son odeur tellement agréable…Il est impressionnant… Sa chaleur...Son corps...Je... Reprends-toi, bon sang !

\- Gajeel, qu'est-ce…

Il m'embrasse, je ne sais pas quoi faire, mon cœur s'emballe de plus en plus. Je n'arrive plus à réfléchir. J'essaye de résister !... Je cède…Je réponds... Nous nous séparons par manque de souffle. Il approche de mon oreille.

\- Tu te souviens de ce qu'on a fait ici même.

Il assaillit mon cou de baisers tout en me caressant.

\- Arrête, je ne veux pas ! Le supplié-je.

\- T'oublies une chose crevette, j'entend ton cœur et il bat pour moi.

C'est vrai que je ne peux pas lui cacher mon amour pour lui. Mais je ne dois pas céder, je ne peux pas le laisser faire de moi ce qu'il veut, encore.

\- Et quand tu l'as brisé, il y a sept ans, tu l'as entendu ? Dis-je en sentant mes larmes monter.

Il s'arrête net. Il s'écarte en enlevant ses mains. Il baisse la tête.

\- Lévy écoute…

\- Non toi écoute-moi. Il y a sept ans quand tu es parti parce que ta vie ne te suffisait plus, que je ne te suffisais plus, j'ai été anéantie. Tu t'en foutais, mais je t'aimais. Tu n'étais plus là. Lorsque j'ai rencontré Jake, c'était comme un second souffle, je suis heureuse avec lui. Parce que toi, tu étais où pour partager ma joie lorsque que j'ai décroché mon poste d'éditrice, tu étais où lorsque j'ai pleuré la mort du maître, tu était où quand j'ai fondé ma maison d'édition, tu étais où lorsque je voyais nos amis heureux ensemble avoir des enfants ? Jake était là, il m'a soutenue, m'a réconfortée, il m'a fait rire, il a partagé mes joies et mes tristesses. Tout ça, tu m'avais promis de le faire, tu n'as pas tenu tes promesses. Maintenant, tu arrives comme-ci, j'étais ta chose, et bien désolée, je ne suis pas une chose. Je ne t'appartiens pas, et je ne t'appartiendrai jamais…

Il reste là, sans rien dire. Je prends le livre et je pars le plus vite possible avant de m'effondrer.

Point de vue Gajeel, le même jour d'avril, chez lui.

\- Tu vas rester longtemps comme ça ? Me reproche Lily.

\- Hm…

\- Très bien, souffle-t'il.

Je sens l'odeur de Juvia. Elle frappe à la porte.

\- Bonjour, Lily-sama !

\- Bonjour, Juvia !

\- Juvia vient voir comment va Gajeel-kun !

De quoi elle se mêle ?

\- Il est allongé sur le canapé, il bouge pas et parle pas. Entre.

La femme de la pluie vient vers moi, elle s'assoit.

\- Bonjour, Gajeel-kun !

\- 'lut.

\- Juvia est inquiète pour Gajeel-kun, dit-elle.

Celle-là toujours à s'occuper des affaires des autres ! Putain !

\- Faut pas.

\- Gajeel-kun est en colère ?

\- Tsss…

J'enrage, ouais.

\- Gajeel-kun est égoïste.

Non, mais…

\- Chui pas avec quelqu'un moi ! grogné-je.

\- Juvia peut poser une question à Gajeel-kun ?

\- Est-ce que je peux t'en empêcher ? Soufflé-je.

\- Si Lévy-chan n'était pas une femme indépendante, déterminée, si elle avait été comme Juvia toujours accrochée à son amour, s'accrochant uniquement à ce rêve, n'ayant pas la force d'esprit de passer à autre chose, est-ce que Gajeel-kun serait tombé amoureux d'elle ?

\- Je…

Touché…

\- Juvia tient à Gajeel-kun. Juvia se souvient de comment il était avant Fairy Tail. Puis Juvia a vu Gajeel-kun s'amuser avec des amis dans Fairy Tail. Elle a vu Gajeel-kun porter un regard qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru voir un jour…De la tendresse, pour une femme. Juvia a vu son amis tombé amoureux et être heureux. Et Juvia l'a vu faire une erreur.

\- Où est-ce que tu veux en venir ?

\- Juvia a vu Lévy-chan après que Gajeel-kun soit parti. Nous l'avons avec Erza-san forcé à revenir à Fairy Hill pour qu'elle ne soit pas seul. Juvia a entendu Lévy-chan pleurée toutes les nuits, elle ne voulais pas le montrer le jour. Puis Juvia est venue la consoler, tout le monde cherchait à la consoler. Mais ça ne suffisait pas.

Putain, ce que me dit Juvia me fait tellement mal.

\- Puis un jour, Lévy-chan avait dû faire équipe avec Jake pour une mission. Puis petit à petit, elle se remit à rire, à sourire, à discuter avec lui de livre toute la journée. Juvia a vu Lévy-chan revivre.

\- Tu veux dire que je devrais renoncer à elle.

\- Gajeel-kun a déjà fait un choix, pourquoi est-il parti ?

\- Pour prouver que je suis un mage puissant, aussi puissant que la salamandre. Prouver que je suis digne de porter le nom de dragon slayer.

\- Mais Lévy-chan n'en avait rien à faire de cela, ce n'était pas le dragon slayer qu'elle aimait, mais l'homme, celui dont Gajeel-kun est persuadé que personne ne peut aimer.

En gros…J'étais trop con pour voir que j'avais déjà tous ce qu'il me fallait.

\- En étant digne de porter le nom de dragon slayer, Gajeel-kun n'est plus digne d'être au côté de Lévy-chan.

Elle me balance ça comme on me foutrait un une droite dans la gueule. Une vraie droite, genre une de Titania.

\- Alors je dois la laisser ?

\- Ce n'est à Juvia de dire quoi faire. Mais si Juvia a un conseil à donner à son ami, ce serait d'arrêter de penser en dragon slayer de temps en temps, pour penser en homme ayant des sentiments…

En gros, faut que j'ravale ma fierté. J'me lève, il faut que j'lui parle.

\- Où va Gajeel-kun ? Demande Juvia.

\- J'vais me conduire en homme comme dirait l'autre…


	18. Une vie

Coucou !

Voici le dernier chapitre, merci d'avoir suivi cette fic.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira...

* * *

Point de vue Lévy, une vie, chez la mage des mots. 

\- Tu es…

\- Enceinte oui, dis-je.

Les filles me font leur grand sourire, Juvia est prête à pleurer. Je suis tellement heureuse.

\- Lévy-chan, c'est merveilleux ! s'exclame Lu-chan.

\- Il le sait ? Me demande Erza.

\- Bien sûr, je lui ai dit en premier.

\- T'as intérêt de te décider pour la date de mariage avant d'avoir un gros bide.

\- Cana ! S'indignent les filles.

\- Non, tu as raison, nous avons avancer la date de mariage.

\- Je vais encore une fois être tata ! S'exclame Mira.

\- Je te rappelle que tu es déjà mère Mira, précise Lu-chan.

\- Oui, mais un bébé de Lévy, il sera tout mignon.

Mira n'est pas croyable.

\- Tu penses à une fille ou à un garçon ? Demande Biska.

\- Peu importe, je l'aime, dis-je.

Oh ! Oui ! Je l'aime cet enfant, je l'aime plus que tout.

C'est merveilleux cette sensation, je porte…une vie.

Point de vue Gajeel, un jour de mariage, chez le dragon slayer. 

P'tain fait chier cette journée ! Merde ! j'ai aucune envie d'y aller ! Depuis quand elle veut ce marier ? J'croyais que c'était une femme indépendante, intelligente, fière, qu'elle en avait rien à foutre ce genre de truc à la con. C'est pas une princesse comme la bunnygirl, une détraquée du mariage comme Titania, ou une fana de la guimauve comme Juvia. Faut que je mette un costume à la con en plus, quelle journée de merde ! Vivement qu'elle se termine !

Tiens ! Lily aussi est en pingouin.

\- T'es toujours pas prêt Gajeel ! Râle-t'il.

\- Tsss…

Il m'emmerde ce costume !

\- Tu la blesserais si tu arrivais en retard ! Fais un effort pour elle !

Je rêve, il me fait la morale. Ok, j'ai pas envie de la blesser ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ?

\- Bon, j'y vais ! Dépêche-toi !

Oh…C'est bon. Avec ce mariage, il sont tous chiants. Le pire c'est la bunnygirl ! Elle chouine toute les deux secondes ! Même la crevette elle est pas dans c'état ! On dirait que c'est elle qui va se marier…

\- Tsss…

Tiens ! En pensant au lapin…

\- Gajeel, t 'es pas prêt ? Gronde-t'elle.

\- Oh ! Je galère avec cette putain de cravate !

Elle s'approche et me fait le nœud de cravate.

\- Je sais qu'il la rendra heureuse, dit-elle.

Il a intérêt ou j'le bute.

\- Tu devrais la voir, elle est magnifique.

Bien sûr qu'elle est magnifique, elle l'a toujours été.

\- Arrête de faire la tronche ! Fais-le parce que tu l'aimes ! Tu veux qu'elle soit heureuse, non ?

Quelle question à la con ! Evidemment que j'veux qu'elle soit heureuse ! C'est pour ça que j'la laisse faire, même si chui pas pour.

\- Je… je suis tellement heureuse.

C'est reparti, le déluge.

\- Bon ! Il faut y aller, dit-elle en souriant.

...

…

…

J'arrive à la guilde ! chui en retard. J'entre ! Tout le monde me fusille du regard ! Sauf elle ! Elle me sourit avec ce putain de beau sourire ! Waouh, elle est magnifique ! Elle est devant Luxus avec son mec. J'vais vers lui ! J'lui met la main à l'épaule !

\- Tu lui fais du mal, je te bute, lui dis-je.

Il tremble c'te trouillard.

Puis je vais m'asseoir. Et l'éclair commence à parler :

\- En tant que maître de la guilde j'ai le privilège d'être celui qui va unir deux mages de Fairy Tail par les liens du mariage…

Pendant qu'il fait son speech, je sens une main se glisser dans la mienne.

-Tu te rends compte, notre bébé se marie, me dit crevette avec son beau sourire avant de me faire un baiser.

\- Gihi.

\- Nous sommes donc présents pour célébrer l'union de Gaëlia Macgarden Redfox et de Kay Ignir Heartfilia Dragnir…

Le truc c'est qu'on va se payer la salamandre et la bunnygirl à chaque repas de famille…

P'tain, j'ai mal au crâne rien que d'y penser.

* * *

Vous avez cru que je ne les remettrais pas ensemble...Impossible !

L'idée était de dire que le résultat de ces deux vies fut une autre vie...

Je vois Gajeel comme un père ultra-protecteur pour qui aucun homme ne serait digne de sa fille, d'où le faite que ce mariage l'emmerde.

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous penser de cette fin.


	19. Ceci n'est pas un chapitre

Salut à tous les lecteurs, (non ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre)

Je ne pouvais pas séparer Gajeel et Lévy comme vous l'avez lu, mon petit cœur aussi est fragile…

Mais je trouve que cela rendait l'histoire plus belle de la faire ainsi et de finir par le mariage, non pas de Lévy, mais de leur fille montrant une continuité…

Avec le fils de Natsu, pour emmerder Gajeel, « Gihi ».

D'ailleurs il faut voir les dessins de Rboz à propos de la relation entre la fille de Gajeel et le fils de Natsu. Trop kawaiiiiiii…

Le dernier chapitre, il y a effectivement une ellipse entre la nouvelle de la grossesse de Lévy et le mariage de sa fille…

J'en ai fini avec cette fic…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...

...

...

...

...

Enfin pas vraiment…

Je pense que si l'envie m'en prend (et elle me prendra un jour), j'écrirais d'autre scènes de leur vie commune, de temps à autres…des flash backs certainement,

Donc je ne vous dis pas adieu pour cette fic…Même si pour moi elle est complète puisqu'elle a une fin.

J'ai voulu vous prévenir,

Merci encore d'avoir suivi,

Et peut-être à une prochaine fois dans la tête de Lévy ou de Gajeel ou de Lily…ou de leur fille tient…

Biz.


	20. Une autre soirée d'avril

Un petit extrait,

qui fait suite à la discussion avec Juvia.

* * *

Point de vue Lévy, une autre soirée d'avril, chez la mage des mots

Quel crétin ! Qu'est-ce qu'il espérait en faisant cela ? Pourquoi j'ai toujours aussi mal ? Arrête de pleurer Lévy !

\- Chut ma belle, me dit Jake en me consolant.

\- Je suis désolée, c'est juste que…

Je ne peux pas finir cette phrase, je… quoi ?

\- Que tu es toujours amoureuse de lui, me dit calmement mon fiancé.

Je le regarde, il me sourit... Il me fait une bise sur le front. Il essuie mes larmes.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé entre vous deux, continue-t'il. Mais je sais que ce sentiment est toujours aussi fort…

Je vais contre lui.

\- Mais je suis avec toi maintenant, dis-je.

\- Lévy…Je sais qu'il t'as fait beaucoup de mal et te voir souffrir est une chose insupportable, c'est pour cela que je dois te dire que en le punissant, tu te punis toi. Et je n'ai aucune envie d'être l'outil de cette punition. Je veux que tu sois heureuse.

\- Je le suis, dis-je.

\- Tu sais que c'est faux.

Je le regarde dans les yeux. Mon cœur bat tellement fort.

\- Fais ce que tu sais le mieux faire, pardonne-lui et aime-le, m'ordonne-t'il avec bienveillance.

Pourquoi dit-il cela, il ne devrait pas…Qui me dit que Gajeel ne me trahira pas à nouveau.

Quelqu'un frappe…

* * *

Point de vue Gajeel, une nouvelle soirée d'avril, à l'extérieur de chez la mage des mots

J'ai la trouille. J'arrive à l'appart de crevette, je sens l'odeur de son mec…Pas étonnant ! Merde, j'hésite ! P'tain, c'est pourtant pas compliqué ! Frappe du con… Voilà je frappe. J'attends…J'entends quelqu'un venir…

Merde son mec ! P'tain, il me sourit, pourquoi il me sourit ?

\- Elle est dans la chambre, dit-il.

Il passe à côté de moi. Et part, il s'arrête.

\- Prends soin d'elle, elle est extraordinaire, dit-il.

\- hm…

Ça veut dire quoi ça ? J'entre, j'entends sangloter… J'vais là d'où provient les bruits. Putain…Lévy ! Elle est sur son lit, en pleure. Je m'approche doucement. J'veux la regarder, je m'allonge face à elle.

\- Pourquoi ? Rage-t'elle.

\- Lévy, j'aurais dû tenir mes promesses, chui qu'un connard qui se prend pour un grand mage, alors que j'passe mon temps à blesser la seule personne que…

Putain, j'suis bien parti…Allé, connard ! comporte-toi comme un homme.

\- que j'aime…

Elle ne dit rien, elle ferme les yeux. J'ai la boule au bide. Dis quelque chose Lévy…Putain !

\- Pourquoi je te pardonne à chaque fois ? dit-elle.

J'la prends dans mes bras, cette fois je reste crevette.

Jusqu'à que tu décides de me virer à grand coup pied au cul...


	21. Deux jours de décembre

Inspirée d'un dessin de Rboz.

* * *

Point de vue Lévy, une journée de décembre, à la guilde.

Voilà, huit mois que Gajeel et moi sommes à nouveau ensemble. L'avantage c'est que Monsieur cherche à se racheter, je peux exiger ce que je veux, sauf coiffer ses cheveux… En réalité je suis heureuse. En parlant du loup... il vient à notre table. Je mereçoit plein de neige venant de ses cheveux quand il m'embrasse.

\- Crétin de dragon ! Ralé-je.

\- Gihi.

Il s'assoit.

\- Vous avez des projets pour cet hivers ? demande Lu-chan.

Oh ! Non ! elle va nous proposé de partir ensemble, le problème…

\- OUIN….Maman !

\- Kay, arrête de brûler les poupées de ta sœur ! Hurle Lu-chan.

\- C'est pas ma faute 'man !

\- Natsu, dis quelque chose !Râle Lu-chan à un Natsu endormi.

\- Hein ! Quoi ?! C'est bien Kay ! dit Natsu qui se rendort

\- Natsu ! Hurle sa femme en le frappant sur la tête.

\- Aïeux, Luce ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

\- T'es un père nul, ricane mon dragon.

Gajeel ne t'en mêle pas.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ce que ça fait d'être père, t'as pas de gosse le clou ? aboie Natsu.

\- J'en aurai un jour, dit Gajeel en mettant son bras autour de moi.

Qu'est ce qu'il vient de dire là ? Lucy est aussi abasourdie que moi... J'ai bien entendu. Attendez…Stop…Retour en arrière ! Mon cœur tambourine. Mon dragon vient de dire que…  
\- Tu voudrais des enfants ? Dis-je sous le regard surpris des autres, Mirajane ayant des étoiles dans les yeux.

\- Ouaip, j'y ai réfléchi, un gamin avec ton intelligence et mon physique. Sérieux, le gosse parfait quoi. Dit-il un sourire en coin avant d'avaler un boulon. Puis…

Je l'embrasse, c'est tellement merveilleux, J'ai envie de... Bref...

On se sépare.

\- Et si elle a mon physique et ton intelligence ? Demandé-je.

\- Ben va falloir que je me prépare à péter la gueule de tous les mecs qui l'approchent, répond-il.

Je me lève lui prends la main.

\- On va où crevette?

\- Devine... Désolée Lu-chan, nous serons occupés cet hivers, dis-je avant de tirer mon dragon dehors.

\- Pas de soucis, fait Lucy un sourire en coin.

* * *

Point de vue Gajeel, une autre journée de décembre, chez Lévy et Gajeel.

Putain ! Une bonne douche ! C'était chiant ce boulot de déneigement ! Lily est rester là-bas, j'me demande si y il y a pas quelqu'un qui l'intéresse chez les exceeds. Ou, c'est peut-être au cause de…ouais peut-être. Depuis que j'ai dit à crevette que je veux un gosse y a eu comme qui dirait une sur-activité sexuelle dernièrement.

Et crevette…fait preuve d'imagination.

\- Gihi.

J'm'en plains pas…au contraire.

Bon, c'est bon. J'peux sortir…

J'ai la dalle. Merde crevette à dit qu'elle fera la bouffe, elle est nulle pour ça. D'ailleurs je sens rien.

J'me met un truc, pas b'soin de m'habiller entièrement. J'vais à la…cui…si…ne…

Crevette est là avec un ruban de soubrette, des bas noirs, un tablier orange et…rien d'autre…oh ! Putain ! Elle est assise sur le plan de travail…

\- Tu as faim, mon amour ? me dit-elle avec sa voix coquine.

J'approche, j'la caresse… j'lui pince un téton, elle gémit… Je l'embrasse, j'empoigne ses fesses…

\- Là, j'dois avoué, que ce plat est très appétissant, lui murmuré-je.


	22. Un après-midi de décembre

Point de vue Lévy, un autre jour de décembre, à la guilde

Nous préparons Noël avec les membres de la guilde, tout le monde est là. Sauf Jake, il a quitté la guilde car il a obtenu un poste intéressant au conseil. Au fond c'est mieux ainsi.

-Lévy, faut que j'te parle, me dit Gajeel avec sérieux.

Ca doit être grave pour qu'il me parle ainsi.

\- Oui, dis-je. Je t'écoute.

\- Y a une autre promesse que je pourrai pas tenir, avoue-t'il.

Que veut-il dire par là ? Il me quitte ? Mon cœur se serre, non…hors de question que je pleure. Je panique...

\- Nous avons prévu d'avoir des enfants ensemble Gajeel ! crié-je.

\- …

\- Tu ne dis rien, tu as intérêt à tenir toutes tes promesses cette fois, je me fiche que tu veuilles partir à l'aventure…Nous sommes ensemble, et mon vieux ça c'est pour la vie. J'ai annulé mon mariage pour toi, si tu pars encore, je ne te pardonnerai pas cette fois-ci. Tu n'es pas le centre du monde Gajeel. Moi, je t 'aime alors arrête de me faire du mal !

Je hurle, je crie, je pleure. Je suis essoufflée, je n'arrive plus à respirer. Toute la guilde nous regarde, Erza est prête à fracasser Gajeel. Lui il me regarde comme si j'étais folle. Peut-être que je suis folle, mais il est hors de question que je vive cette douleur à nouveau !

\- Tu ne dis rien ! crié-je.

\- Ben, je voulais te demander en mariage, mais t'as pas l'air d'avoir envie, dit-il embarrassé.

\- Kya ! s'exclame Mirajane de l'autre côté de la pièce.

* * *

Point de vue Gajeel, le même jour, dans la guilde.

Celle-là, elle doit avoir un détecteur de mariage. j'ai l'air con mantenant, tout le monde nous regarde, putain, je savais que j'aurais dû l'amener dehors.

Et Titania va me tuer, si crevette ne dit rien.

Un problème ! Crevette est figée, elle devient très blanche, c'est quoi cette merde? Elle bouge plus et ne dit rien. J'ai p'têt fait une connerie là.

\- Crevette ça va ?

Elle secoue la tête pour dire oui. Le cerveau marche.

\- Je sais que j't'avais promis de pas le faire, mais y a que toi, puis j'voulais… Enfin, laisse tomber, on reste comme on est, lui dis-je.

Allé, dis quelque chose crevette, tout le monde nous regard, c'est flippant.

\- Mais Gajeel, crétin, ce n'est pas comme cela que l'on fait une demande en mariage, finit-elle par dire en fronçant les soucils.

Quoi ? Mais…Je comprends rien aux gonzesses.

-Tu as une bague ? me demande-t'elle.

\- Ouais, j'ai fabriqué un truc, lui dis-je en sortant l'anneau de ma poche sous le regard de tout le monde.

Elle le prend et le regarde. Allé, elle est redevenue muette, elle me regarde en chialant.

\- Il est magnifique Gajeel ! dit-elle avant de me le rendre.

\- Hein ?

J'pige rien.

\- Maintenant tu dois mettre un genou à terre, dit-elle.

Je regarde les autres, ils acquiescent. J'vais pas faire ça devant tout le monde. La démone est presque entrain de chialer aussi, la bunnygirl... C'est trop tard pour elle. Au moins Titania ne bouge plus.

\- Crevette, c'est con, j'fais ta taille à genoux, râlé-je.

Elle regarde à sa droite, elle me fait signe de ne pas bouger. Elle revient avec un tabouret, elle monte dessus. Incroyable !

\- Maintenant, c'est bon, dit-elle.

\- J'te jure, soufflé-je.

Je mets un genou à terre, tenant la main de Lévy. Je la regarde dans les yeux. J'inspire.

\- Lévy McGarden, veux-tu, non…me ferais-tu l'honneur de faire de moi ton époux ?

Autant le formuler comme ça, au point où j'en suis. Putain, quelle chieuse ! Elle me fait un grand sourire.

\- OUI ! Hurle-t'elle.

J'lui mets la bague. Et ils applaudissent tous, bande de timbrés.

J'me relève et j'embrasse ma crevette…


	23. Un jour de janvier

**Coucou,**

 **ça fait un petit moment que je n'ai pas publié,**

 **j'avais dit à certains que je publierai le chapitre de Face of Lies rapidement,**

 **mais voilà, des problèmes personnelles, et un une grosse baisse de confiance en moi**

 **ont fait que je trouvais que tout ce que je pouvais écrire est nul**

 **et cela de n'importe qu'elle manière que ce soit.**

 **Comprenons-nous bien ce n'est pas du tout de la fausse modestie,**

 **et je n'ai pas à me plaindre de vos commentaires qui sont sympas et qui sont pour**

 **moi une excellente raison de continuer,**

 **mais il s'agit plus d'une sensation de... déprime, un auto-dénigrement**

 **un spleen (pour faire classe). Bref je voulais vous expliquer...**

 **Mais je vais m'y remettre promis...**

 **Sur ceux, je vous fais un gros bisou...**

* * *

 **Point de vue Gajeel, un jour de janvier, chez Lévy et Gajeel.**

Une mission achevée, je vais pouvoir rentrer… chez nous, Lévy se démerde bien avec sa boîte d'édition…

\- Quand je pense que l'on vit dans une aussi grande maison, dit Lily.

\- Ouais… Gihi.

\- Enfin, quand vous aurez un enfant, il sera bien ici, Lévy a raison.

Quand on aura un gosse... chai pas si je suis capable d'être père. Crevette, elle sera un mère super, mais moi…

\- ça ne va pas, Gajeel ?

\- …

Je veux juste pas faire de connerie cette fois…

Enfin, tranquille chez soit… J'ai pu tabasser du mage bien puissant, j'ai trouvé de la ferraille pas trop mal, Lily s'est trouvé de nouvelles épées, j'ai ramené plein de tune et je vais enfin retrouver cre…

\- Gajeel ! Hurle la p'tite crevette furax.

Elle m'attend dans le salon, elle fait sa tête contrariée… Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore ? Je m'assois sur le canapé, j'la regarde… Y a un truc bizarre avec son odeur… ?

\- Pourquoi je gâche ma magie à te faire du fer, si c'est pour que tu manges mon saladier ?! Râle-t'elle en me fixant.

\- Hein ?

\- Ne fais pas l'innocent, ce n'est pas Lily qui a laissé ses miettes sur la table après avoir mangé un saladier que j'appréciais particulièrement !

\- Ne me mêlez pas à ça, dit Lily en rejoignant son studio.

\- Crevette…ça ne peut pas être moi, j'étais pas là… Tu te souviens ?

Attends... si c'est pas moi, alors c'est… Gihi. Elle devient rouge.

\- Ne te moque pas de moi, je…

Elle s'arrête, elle réfléchit…

\- Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ? me demande-t'elle.

Je me lève, je la soulève contre moi…

\- Ne crois pas qu'un câlin te sortiras d'affaire, ronchonne-t'elle.

\- Gihi… Mini-crevette ou mini-dragon ?

* * *

 **Point de vue Lévy, une nuit de janvier, dans la chambre de Gajeel et Lévy**

Nous sommes allés voir Wendy pour avoir la confirmation. Et oui, je suis bien enceinte, d'un dragon slayer qui plus est. Il est encore trop tôt pour savoir si c'est une fille ou un garçon. Et puis peu importe…

Nous avons fêté cela à la guilde avec nos amis, puis nous sommes rentrées et nous avons fait l'amour encore et encore. Je suis allongé dans notre lit caressant les cheveux de mon dragon qui pose déjà sa tête sur mon ventre…

\- Tu sais, tu n'entendras rien pour l'instant, lui dis-je doucement.

\- Je sais, mais il sent bon, puis il y a sa magie…

C'est vrai ses sens sont plus développés que les miens, il doit pouvoir percevoir déjà plein de choses. C'est étrange de se dire que son homme peut suivre la création de cette vie mieux que moi qui la porte. Cela doit être merveilleux…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu perçois, mon amour ? Demandé-je.

\- Peux pas t'expliquer…

Ah non ! Je veux savoir.

\- Dis-le moi ! Supplié-je.

Il lève la tête et me regarde, il s'approche et m'embrasse doucement en me caressant le ventre. Puis il me murmure…

\- Je sens sa magie vibrer légèrement, pas des masses, puis y a comme un agrandissement de cette magie doucement. Là… il arrête son doigt sur un point de mon bas ventre.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Il me fixe en souriant, puis il tapote légèrement sur mon ventre, il tapote en rythme… Je sens l'onde de ce rythme se propager en moi. Je le regarde interrogative.

\- boum-boum, boum-boum, boum-boum, dit-il.

\- Tu sens son cœur ? M'étonné-je.

\- Pour l'instant seulement la magie qu'il va contenir qui commence à faire ce truc…

Je me sers contre mon homme, jamais de ma vie, je n'avais été aussi heureuse, oui cela doit-être merveilleux de percevoir ce qu'il perçoit…


	24. Un autre jour de janvier

**Hello, bon, j'essaye d'avancer sur les autres fic surtout que je vais mieux,**

 **j'espère pouvoir poster ce week-end.**

 **Merci pour les reviews, désolée pour la longue absence...mais eh !**

 **la rentée... enfin voilà.**

* * *

 **Point de vue Lévy, une autre journée de Janvier, le sous-sol de la guilde.**

\- Oui, nous avons besoin des toutes les clés d'or pour fermer le portail, confirmé-je.

C'est ce que j'ai lu avec Freed, nous avions fait des recherches sur ce portail. Cette attaque fut si rapide… Erza et Luxus semblent perplexes.

\- Alors, il nous faut attendre l'arrivée de Sabertooth et de Yukino, dit Lucy.

\- Je vais aller chercher ceux qui sont dehors, ajoute Erza en partant. Il ne sert à rien qu'ils continuent.

Alors qu'Erza allait sortir, la porte s'ouvre avec fracas… Gajeel porte Natsu inconscient avec Grey à ses côtés.

\- Papa ! Hurle Kay.

\- Natsu ! S'inquiète Lu-chan, elle court vers lui.

\- J'l'ai juste assommé, il voulait pas se barré, dit mon dragon en le posant sur une table.

Je le rejoins.

\- Tu vas bien ? Lui demandé-je.

\- Gihi, t'inquiète, Crevette ! Il m'en faut plus pour me toucher.

Je lui souris, il ne changera jamais.

\- Bon, c'est quoi le plan, avec ce portail, ils sont intouchables, mais pour l'instant, ils bougent pas ? demande Grey.

\- Rien ! Dit calmement Luxus.

\- QUOI ?! S'étonnent les membres de la guilde.

\- On attend l'arrivée de Sabertooth, précise notre maître.

\- Tsss… ronchonne Gajeel.

\- Crois-moi, nous avons besoin de Yukino, lui dis-je en le fixant dans les yeux.

Il me croit.

\- Ok, crevette. Mais c'est pas mon fort de rester sans rien foutre.

\- Moi non plus, et le chalumeau quand il se réveillera, il partira à l'assaut, dit Grey.

\- Occupez-vous, mais ne faites rien de supide, je l'assommerai quand il reviendra à lui.

\- Luxus ! S'indigne Lu-chan.

\- Très bien blondie ! Tu te chargeras de ton empaffé de mari, souffle-t'il.

Tout le monde souffle de dépit. Chacun s'installe dans un coin de la pièce, je vois de la peur, de la frustration, de l'anxiété sur le visage de mes amis, du sérieux, des larmes de leurs enfants… Peut-être allons nous tous mourir ? Non, nous sommes fairy Tail, nous avons déjà vu pire… Mais… Je me sers contre mon homme…

\- T'en fais pas crevette, on leur bottera le cul, puis j't'épouse.

M'épouser…

\- Pourquoi attendre ? lui réponds-je.

\- Hein ? S'étonne-t'il en arquant un sourcil, dubitatif.

Je prends mon homme par la main pour le mener à Luxus.

\- Luxus, en tant que maître de notre guilde, je te demande de nous marier ! Dis-je tout fort pour que tout le monde puisse nous entendre.

Luxus écarquille les yeux.

\- Comment ? ! Hurle les autres.

\- Oui, je n'ai plus envie d'attendre, dis-je.

* * *

 **Point de vue Gajeel, même journée de janvier, le sous-sol de la guilde.**

P'tain, j'te jure qu'elle idée bizarre. Je suis là à côté de Luxus en costard et j'attends la crevette. Au moins, tout le monde à l'air content… C'te bout de femme, elle sait rendre le sourire aux gens. Évidement, Juvia a une robe pour la crevette, comment, chais pas… Et j'm'en fous. Bunny girl a fait apparaître son esprit qui fait de la harpe un truc comme ça. Ils sont tous habillés pour l'occasion, la démone a tous ce qu'il faut… Tarée. Les filles arrivent Titania et Bunny girl en tête, suivie de l'alcoolo et la démone… Juvia est en larme… Crevette apparaît tenue par Lily… Putain, elle est magnifique… Sympa, la poitrine plus grosse dans le bustier… Gihi.

Crevette se met face à moi…

\- Nous sommes réunis ici, non pas parce que nous avons une bataille en préparation…

\- Luxus ! Hurle la démone.

\- Ok, ok… J'ai l'honneur d'être celui qui va unir deux mages de Fairy Tail, mais bien plus que cela, des personnes dont je peux dire qu'ils sont de ma famille, un frère et une petite sœur… Chai pas trop ce que trouve une fille aussi intelligente à un abruti pareil…

\- J't'emmerde l'éclair, dis-je.

\- Et ayant autant de vocabulaire, faut croire que t'es pas un cas aussi désespéré…

Tout le monde se marre, tsss… J'm'en fous, j'regarde Lévy.

\- Bref, je sais que les futurs époux souhaiteraient dire leur voeux, honneur aux dames, dit-il en indiquant Lévy.

\- Oui, en cet instant, je suis heureuse, car tout les gens que j'aime sont ici, ma famille, j'aurais aimé que le maître soit là, mais je sais qu'il veille sur nous en ce moment…

\- En buvant une bonne chope de bière ! Ajoute l'alcoolo.

Tous rient…

\- Oui… Je n'ai jamais aimé autant que je t'aime toi, mon dragon ronchon, je sais que tu es un mage de Fairy Tail à part entière mais pour moi tu es bien plus… Tu es l'homme que de ma vie, le père de mon enfant, mon complice, mon coéquipier, mon amant, mon amour… Passer toute ma vie avec toi est ce que je désire le plus. Je t'aime Gajeel Redfox, et je suis heureuse de devenir ta femme aujourd'hui…

\- « Enfin » plutôt, rectifie le nudiste sous les rires des autres.

\- J'crois qu'à ce niveau t'as pas grand chose à dire, rétorqué-je.

\- Ça c'est juste, appuie l'enflammé.

\- Vas te faire voir le chalumeau !

\- Tu veux te battre !

\- Du calme ! Hurle Titania.

\- Aye !

Luxus s'éclaircit la voix.

\- Bon à toi Gajeel…

\- Ouais… Je suis pas super doué avec les mots…

\- Sans déconner, ironise Cana.

Je reprends…

\- T'es la mère de mon gosse, mais t'es plus, j'ai toujours pu compter sur toi. Et tu m'as supportée durant tous c'temps, et chais comment tu fais ? Mais t'es prête à me supporter encore plus longtemps. J'te promets que jusqu'à la fin je resterai près de toi, sauf si tu me vires à grand coup de pied dans le cul. Merci de faire de moi ton mari, aujourd'hui…

\- Bien, sur ces mots et vu que dans la panoplie de Mira, il n'y avait pas les alliances, vous vous démerderez plus tard, en tant que maître de la Guilde, je vous déclare mari et femme… Vas y lâche-toi abruti !

Je sers la crevette contre moi, j'la soulève et je l'embrasse… Elle m'embrasse aussi fort...

Les tarés applaudissent...

\- Sabertooth est arrivé ! Crie Warren en entrant.

J'me sépare de la crevette.

\- Il est temps de se bouger, chui chaud, dit la Salamandre.

\- Que chacun prend son post, grouillez-vous ! Ordonne l'éclair.

Je pars pour dehors.

\- Monsieur Redfox ! Fait la crevette.

Je me retourne…Mais elle me tire par le col, elle me regarde avec un air menaçant, p'tain depuis quand elle peut foutre la trouille comme ça ?

\- Tu as intérêt à leur botter les fesses vite, j'ai une lune de miel en prévision…

* * *

 **Merci à Loupa4, Néliia, krokmou83, CQFD pour leur derniers commentaires**

 **et merci aux autres parce qu'il n'y a pas de raison.**

 **Bisous !**


	25. Un jour de février

**Bonjour, bonsoir,**

 **je suis de retour, dur !**

 **Je remercie**

 **Fairy tail fan, Néliia, Petit Pentagram**

 **pour leurs reviews...**

 **ça motive toujours,**

 **Bisous...**

* * *

 **Point de vue Lévy, une journée de février, dans un chalet en montagne**

Aaaaaaaaah ! Que de plaisir, cette lune de miel ! Je lis un livre, je suis dans un chalet quatre étoiles, dans un lit, à côté de moi mon époux…mon époux, mon époux, mon époux. Madame Redfox… Madame Lévy McGarden Redfox… Lévy McGarden Redfox… Bon, Lévy, arrête de te le répéter… On dirait une folle. Mais je suis tellement heureux…

Je sens la main de Gajeel me caresser le ventre, que c'est agréable… Je soulève mon livre pour le regarder.

 **\- pfff…**

Pourquoi il fait cette tête ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai ?

 **\- Pourquoi tu fais cette tête en regardant mon ventre ?** Lui demandé-je suspicieuse.

 **\- Hum…**

 **\- Gajeel, tu me réponds !** Ordonné-je.

 **\- T'as du bide, tu grossis, crevette,** remarque-t'il.

Non mais quel gougea !

 **\- Stupide Gajeel !** hurlé-je en lui frappant la tête avec mon ouvrage… Un volume de 1538 pages sur la grammaire artictien.

 **\- Aïeux !** Fait-il en se frottant le crâne. **Qu'est-ce que t'as ?**

 **\- Je suis enceinte ! De ton enfant ! Alors excuse-moi de prendre du bide !**

Je croix que je vais me tuer les cordes vocales en hurlant ainsi… Mais quel idiot ! Je fais ce qui me paraît le plus judicieux, je boude… Je suis enceinte, je me prends le droit de bouder, surtout avec un abruti pareil comme mari…

* * *

 **Point de vue Gajeel, le même jour de février, dans le même lit**

Allé, elle boude… Elle me tourne le dos. P'tain qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de dire ça ?

 **-Évidemment je grossis,** marmonne-t'elle.

Bon, je tente une approche… Puis merde, j'lui laisse pas le choix. Je mets mon bras autour de sa p'tite taille... Elle grogne…enfin à sa manière et le repousse.

C'est con, je la trouve sexy, quand elle pète les plombs. Pas de chance, crevette.

J'me traine vers elle, elle grogne… Tsss, une vraie minette.

J'la saisis, elle se débat…

 **\- Lâche-moi, je ne te parlerai plus jamais,** boude-t'elle.

Tsss… Je force, j'arrive à mettre mon visage dans sa nuque, je pose mes lèvres sur sa peau… Elle frissonne… Elle se rebiffe, elle me tape avec ses p'tits coudes… Que c'est mignon…

 **\- Tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme cela,** râle-t'elle. **Si tu te plains de mon bide maintenant, qu'est-ce que ça sera quand j'en aurais plus ?**

C'est vrai ça… Vue qu'elle est p'tite, elle sera p'tet aussi large que grande…

 **\- Gihihihi…**

* * *

 **Point de vue Lévy, le même jour de février, dans le même lit**

J'entends rire, Gajeel me lâche pour s'allonger sur le dos… Je tourne ma tête pour le regarder…

Je rêve !

Il est mort de rire !

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire comme ça, stupide dragon ?**

Il ne me répond pas, il se contente de rire…

\- **Eh ! Je te parle !** crié-je.

Je le tape avec mon petit poing, pourtant je sais que cela ne sert à rien… Grrrrrrr ! Il attrape mon poignet.

 **\- C'est bon , arrête, tu vas t'faire mal !** Dit-il en essuyant les larmes de son fou rire.

 **\- Pourquoi tu riais ?** Demandé-je à la manière d'une gamine capricieuse.

 **\- Parce que…** **Vu que t'es p'tite avec le morpion dans ton bide, tu seras aussi large que « grande »,** _là déjà je bloque crétin_ …

\- **Tu s'ras bien ronde de partout…** _Ok, mon sang ne fait qu'un tour…_

 _-_ **… On pourra t'utiliser comme ballon de volet, à la plage,** dit-il en éclatant de rire.

Je vais le tuer ! Je prends l'oreiller et je frappe mon stupide mari avec… Je vais faire de moi une veuve.

 **\- Ce n'est pas drôle !** Râlé-je en frappant et en lui grimpant dessus.

Il me retire l'oreiller des mains, il m'attrape par les hanches avec rapidité, puis ils nous retournent. Il est au-dessus de moi, et me tient les mains… Il affiche un sourire victorieux…

 **\- Ne crois p hmmmm….**

Il m'embrasse à pleine bouche, que je le HAIS quand il fait cela…enfin, pas totalement… en partie… une petite partie…toute petite… oh, zut ! Je l'aime pour le meilleur et pour le pire…


	26. Un premier trimestre

**Coucou, un petit chapitre,**

 **pour rigoler un peu...**

 **Un remerciement tardif pour vos super commentaires**

* * *

Point de vue Lévy, un premier trimestre, chez les Redfox

 _Pour la plupart des femmes, la poitrine grossit déjà,_

 **\- Oh que oui, je commence même à avoir mal au dos, finalement je préférai quand elle était moins grosse** , me dis-je.

 _Les nausées matinales peuvent être un désagrément qui passera plus la grossesse avancera…_

 **\- Je n'ai pas à me plaindre à ce niveau-là** , me rassuré-je.

 _Certaines femmes ont des envies étranges dès le premier semestre…_

 **\- Mangez du métal, par exemple** , ironisé-je.

 _L'apport d'hormones supplémentaires durant cette période provoque une baisse importante de la libido,_

\- **C'est clair, du coup j'ai plus de temps à consacré à mes amies, c'est le bon côté,** constaté-je.

 _La grossesse décuple la mémoire, aussi…_

 **\- Génial, je vais pouvoir apprendre par cœur tous les livres que j'aime,** m'enjoué-je.

Je m'étire sur ma chaise, satisfaite d'avoir acheté ce livre sur la grossesse. Je souris bêtement à cause de mon état de futur mère. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de toucher mon ventre… C'est idiot.

 **\- T'as l'air heureuse, la crevette ?** Me demande Gajeel en me voyant.

\- **Comment ne pas l'être je vais avoir un bébé de l'homme que j'aime,** d'accord c'est niais mais je prends le droit de l'être. **Tu devrais lire ce livre,** lui conseillé-je.

* * *

Point de vue Gajeel, un premier trimestre, chez les Redfox

 _Pour la plupart des femmes, la poitrine grossit déjà,_

 **\- Putain, oui, c'est plutôt sympa d'ailleurs,** ricanné-je. **Ça donne envie d'y toucher…**

 _Les nausées matinales peuvent être un désagrément qui passera plus la grossesse avancera…_

 **\- C'est dégueu c'truc, la crevette va pas se mettre à gerber partout.**

 _Certaines femmes ont des envies étranges dès le premier semestre…_

 **\- C'est cool, on bouffe quasi que du métal en ce moment.**

 _L'apport d'hormones supplémentaires durant cette période provoque une baisse importante de la libido,_

\- **Eh merde ! Quelle connerie ! Des supers nichons et pas de cul… Chui foutu.**

 _La grossesse décuple la mémoire, aussi…_

 **\- 'tain la crevette va se mettre à bouquiner deux fois plus,** me plains-je.

Je souffle…

 **\- Ce livre est pourri, ça va être la galère…**

Je le jette sur le fauteuil, j'pense à une chose « gros nichon » et « pas de cul ».

 **\- Gajeel !** Dis la crevette, contente.

Elle vient devant moi avec son putain de sourire magnifique.

\- **Regarde ce que j'ai acheté avec les filles, un nouveau soutien-gorge plus grand** , elle soulève son t-shirt en me disant ça.

C'est bon… J'me lève, j'me barre…

\- **Tu vas où ?** me demande-t'elle.

- **Prendre une douche… froide…**

Putain de livre !


	27. Un nouveau mois d'avril

**Nouvel extrait,**

 **cela faisait très longtemps**

 **que je n'en avait pas écrit...**

 **Point de vue Lévy, un jour d'avril, à la guilde Fairy Tail**

Wendy pose ses mains sur mon ventre, déjà rond… bien rond. Je ressemble de plus en plus à ce fameux ballon de volley… Wendy me sourit.

 **\- L'appétit, ça va ?** Me demande-t'elle.

Je grignote du métal à longueur de journée…

 **\- Oui,** répond-je.

 **\- Pas de souci au dos ?**

 **\- Non… Tu sais, je trouve que cela se passe plutôt bien,** lui dis-je.

C'est vrai, ma grossesse ne souffre d'aucun problème particulier, je me sens bien, heureuse même. Surtout maintenant que je viens d'entamer le second semestre. Wendy retire ses mains.

 **\- Tant mieux, ce n'est pas évident de porter l'enfant d'un dragon slayer, surtout que je sens beaucoup de puissance en lui.**

Puissant comme son papa… Je souris bêtement.

 **\- Évite le stress, surtout,** précise-t'elle.

Ah ! Mince ! À ce propos…

 **\- Tu aurais… une potion contre le stress ?** Lui demandé-je.

Elle me regarde, surprise… Oui, je lui ai dit que tout va bien.

 **\- Tu as des angoisses ? Ou…**

 **\- Non, non, rien de tout cela…** Lui assuré-je. **En fait, c'est…**

 **\- Crevette !**

Gajeel est entré… Il approche de nous.

 **\- T'as oublié de mettre ça !** Gronde-t'il, en me jetant mon gilet que je n'ai pas oublié, c'est juste que… j'ai chaud.

Voyant que je ne le mets pas, il m'enveloppe dedans. Me soulevant et m'emportant sous les yeux amusés te tout le monde !

 **\- Eh ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Je veux rester, Wendy regarde si tout va bien !** Râlé-je.

Et puis zut, je suis chez moi à la guilde.

 **\- Dorénavant, la gamine viendra chez nous,** rétorque-t'il.

\- **Gajeel !** Hurlé-je. **Je veux rester !**

 **\- Trop risqué ! Si les deux débile se mettent à se battre ou leurs mômes tarés !**

Non, ce n'est pas moi qui suis angoissée à cause de la grossesse… Wendy me souris avec bienveillance, tandis que je m'éloigne malgré moi.

* * *

 **Point de vue Gajeel, un autre jour d'avril, chez les Redfox.**

La crevette ne va pas bien… Elle est restée dans le lit depuis le début de la journée. Il y a quelque chose de bizarre avec le gosse, sa magie… Chais pas c'est bizarre.. J'aurais dû faire plus attention. P'tain, j'me sens inutile. Lévy crie, j'lui tiens la main. Elle pleure. Putain, Lévy, j't'en prie.

 **\- Ga… Gajeel, j'ai mal,** elle pleure.

J'peux que lui caresser la joue. J'suis qu'une merde. J'sens Lily revenir avec la gamine.J'la laisse passer d'vant moi j'peux pas quitter Lévy des yeux. La gamine pose sa main sur son ventre. Y a un problème. Elle lui fait un sort, crevette se calme un peu.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?** Demandé-je.

 **\- L'enfant est beaucoup trop puissant, alors qu'il n'a même pas fini de se former, c'est beaucoup trop pour lui,** m'explique-t'elle. **Je vais à la cuisine préparer une potion.** **Vous avez de la mandragore ?**

J'en sais foutrement rien…

 **\- Dans le placard du fond…** souffle crevette.

La gamine hoche la tête.

 **\- Lily ! Tu vas m'assister !** Dis-t'elle, et moi j'fous quoi ? **Restes auprès d'elle.**

J'retourne près d'elle, j'lui sers la main. Elle brûle…

 **\- Tu avais raison…,** pleure-t'elle. **Je suis… trop fragile.**

 **\- J'ai jamais dit ça, crevette,** dis-je.

J'ai la trouille qu'il lui arrive un truc, mais ça veut pas dire que… Oh ! Merde… chuis trop con.

 **\- Je peux même ne pas porter notre enfant…**

 **\- Chut, crevette ! J'dis qu'des conneries, c'est toi le cerveau,** dis-je.

Elle me sert la main…

 **\- Je t'aime, Gajeel.**

 **\- Moi aussi,** J'l'embrasse.

Tiens bon ma crevette… La gamine revient.

 **\- Cette potion va diviser son pouvoir magique** , elle tends le bol à crevette.

Mais crevette le repousse…

 **\- Divisé ? Qu'est-ce qui arrive au pouvoir magique qu'il perd ?** S'inquiète-t'elle.

C'est pas l'moment de poser des questions.

 **\- Crevette…**

 **\- Wendy, je t'en prie ?!** Me coupe-t'elle.

 **\- Au stade de sa formation il peut lui arriver que ses cellules se divisent ou bien qu'il n'y survive pas,** annonce-t'elle.

Merde, ça fait mal.

 **\- Non !** hurle Lévy. **Je ne veux pas.**

 **\- Lévy si tu ne bois pas tu mourras,** dis la gamine **. Je suis désolée, il n'y a pas d'autre solution.**

 **\- Non, je ne veux pas le perdre,** pleure-t'elle **.**

Je la prends dans mes bras, j'ai tellement mal. Putain ! J'veux perdre aucun des deux. Elle hurle, elle pleure. Je la retiens, j'lui caresse les cheveux.

 **\- Lévy…** **Prends le médicament,** lui dis-je.

 **\- Et s'il meurt ? Je ne peux pas…**

j'lui lève son visage.

* * *

 **Point de vue Lévy, le même jour d'avril, chez les Redfox.**

 **\- Il ne mourra pas, c'est notre gosse, il est fort,** m'affirme-t'il.

Mon amour, tu as l'air si sûr de toi. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Il faut que cela nous arrive.

 **\- Ah !** Mon ventre… Il est tellement douloureux.

 **\- J'refuse de vous perdre** , ajoute Gajeel.

Il prend le bol et l'approche de mes lèvres… Je le bois, je n'ai pas le choix.

Après avoir tout bu, mes paupières se ferment… Je sombre.

* * *

 **Point de vue Lévy, le même jour d'avril, chez les Redfox.**

Ça fait bien une heure qu'la crevette s'est endormie. La gamine est avec elle, j'attends dehors… J'me sentais pas… J'ai fait le bon choix. J'le sais, crevette m'en voudra, mais elle s'ra toujours en vie **.**

La gamine sort enfin, elle sourit. Bon signe…

\- **Le fœtus s'est divisé, partageant le pouvoir,** dit-elle.

Rien compris…

 **\- Il est en vie ?** Demandé-je.

 **-** **Gajeel… Ils sont tous les deux en vie, tu vas être Papa de jumeaux…**

Oh pu…tain…

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce nouvel extrait, j'espère qu'il vous a plu...**


End file.
